A British girl in an American world
by Windgirl20
Summary: When Lucy, the niece of Mr Schue, has to come to America for a month she has to fit in and find friends but of corse there are a few mishaps on the way. Disclaimer I do not own glee but if there is the job going... Rated T for language and some bad injuries
1. Beginnings and a very lucky niece

Lucy was listening in to a wild chatter coming from the choir room. She turned away from the door and took a deep breath. All the voice's in there seemed so different but normal still. The girls sounded so high pitched compared to her deeper British accent. She smoothed down her top but only to then immediately ruffled it up again. Lucy was about to take her third deep breath when she was stopped by a familiar face. Will. Uncle Will as she knew him. But for now she would have to call him Mr Shue which if she was quite honest was weird to say the least.

"You ready?" He said giving her that smile that made her realise how much she'd missed him over the past 10 years or so.

"Ready as i'll ever be," she replied truthfully. She was shaky but excited as she stepped into her uncle's Glee club. For her this was a dream come true. There was nothing like this back in England and she loved to sing and dance more then most. Her uncle spoke so highly of them as well. She knew they were like family to him. Especially when her side of the family weren't there for him.

"Afternoon Glee club!" Will shouted out grabbing everyone's attention and silencing the room.  
"Now, I have an announcement to make," He motioned at me to step forward and put his arm around me.  
"This is my niece, Lucy. She's only over here for a month and can sing as well as any of you so she's going to join Glee club for the duration of her stay. I'm sure you'll make her feel welcome as you always do and on behalf of all of us I just want to say thank you for being here it means a lot and I'm sure you'll have a brilliant time here," Will smiled at Lucy and she returned with a grin. She was looking forward to it already.  
"Take a seat Lu," Will whispered in her ear. She looked around scanning for a place to sit. Everyone looked so nice and welcoming. One girl caught her attention though. She was blond and skinning wearing a Cherio's outfit. She smiled like she was confidant of everything and everybody. Lucy smiled back as the girl motioned to the empty seat beside her. Lucy sat down and the girls smile followed her.

"Hi I'm Kitty," the girl said getting a pencil from her bag.

"Hi, I guessed you already know I'm Lucy." Lucy replied returning the smile.

"Where are you from?" Kitty asked thoughtfully, drumming her pencil on her hand.

"Britain. Kempshott atachally. Oh, ummm it's a small town in the middle of Hampshire,"

"I knew I knew your accent from somewhere," Kitty smiled. "Nice. So what you doing out here in the middle of the school term then?" She asked looking genially interested in what Lucy was saying. Lucy pretended not to here

A couple of seats away Marley and Jake were eavesdropping on the convosation between the two girls.

"I carn't believe out of all the people here she chose to sit next to the bitchiest, meanest person in the room!" Marley explained exasperated thinking back into how Kitty had lured her into a false friendship at one point.

"I know what you mean," Jake whispered. "She must have hypnotising eyes," He waved his hands in front of Marley's face.

"Get off!" Marley laughed trying to brush Jake's hand's out of her face.

"Everyone seems so happy here," Lucy noted, motioning at the play fighting Marley and Jake.

"Well I suppose for a first time here it sure seems that way," Kitty replied smugly.

"Yeah..." Lucy didn't know quite what the blond cheerleader was saying but decided to take no notice. She felt happy and welcomed here and so when Mr Shue, as she now had to call him, asked for quiet she no longer felt shaky or nervous and when when her uncle set their first task of the week she knew she would do just fine.

"This week we are going to do songs related to food," Mr Shue announced.

"Have you lost your mind if you don't mind me asking?" the familiar voice of Kitty questioned. Lucy was shocked at how the girl spoke. Ruder then she would ever dare back at home. Mr Shue didn't look fazed though.

"No I have not 'lost my mind'! I think this is challenging but I know you can all pull it off. You will all perform one song each but this can be in duets or groups, whatever. But everyone needs to have performed by the end of the week." Was his calm reply as the room once again became full of sound as people discussed groups and songs.

"Well I think this is a stupid idea," Kitty said arms folded but give me a song and I'll sing it she grinned at Lucy. What do you think?"

"Well at the moment I can only think of two songs related to food but we can find more right?" Lucy looked hopefully at the cheerleader and wished she would be more into this challenge. With a sigh she looked around the room realising she may have to find another group to work with. Suddenly a tall older dark haired guy leaned over Kitty and Lucy's chairs and faced Lucy. He smiled.

"Hey ummm can I ask you a question?" He nervously inquired.

"Ok," Lucy replied nervously. This guy was cute but obviously older. His hair was pristinely gelled and his wavering half grin stayed on his mouth as he began to ask his question.

"Ummm well," he said nervously. "I'm not really sure how to ask it kind of personal,"

"Well asking it would be a start Blaine," Kitty glared rolling her eyes. This made Lucy laugh momentary.

"Don't worry we weren't atachally doing much," Lucy smiled at Blane.

"Ok, well ummm why weren't you at Mr Shue's wedding? I mean I know nothing happened and all but we never saw you. It must be a simple reason I'm sure, well I mean that's what we all thought-"

"Atachally I thought you may have been taken by spaceships but nowon else believed me," came the voice of another blond cheerleader. This one though seemed a lot older than Kitty.

"Yes well there's that at well. Sorry to intrude but we all just wanted to know," Blaine finished sitting back properly in his seat.

"No that's ok," Lucy shrugged although the question got to her. It was a story that she never really wanted to tell but somehow it felt right here. "Well my dad and Mr Shue were very close until my dad started to notice something wasn't right with Mr Shue's girlfriend Teri,"

"Yeah," Blaine said lean forward. Now more people had started listening in. Lucy felt her cheeks prick as she started up again with her story.

" One day when I was about five and a bit we had a family visit from him and some of my other family out in America. I carnt remember much but my dad and Mr Shue had a massive argument. We were always really close but he just stormed out of our house leaving me without saying goodbye. I couldn't bare him going back to America without saying bye so I ran out to stop him but he had already started the car and I ran out into the road and..."

Suddenly Mr Shue clapped his hands brining them all to a stop he then dismissed them with a few encoraging words.

Lucy walked out the room without finishing her convosation. She couldn't. She remembered it all so clearly the hurt inside her when she saw her uncle yell at her dad. It felt like she had yelled at him. The way she had ran out into the road to try and stop him and seeing the look on his face turn from angry dispare to panic as his swerved trying to avoid her. He had but only just. She rolled up her sleeve to stare at the scar caused by the edge of the car. She was about to cry she knew it when she heard a voice that was quite far away.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Kitty had seen the girl leaning against the wall when she came out of the choir room she was staring at her arm and seemed to be in a daydream. Were all English kids like this? Suddenly the British sophomore turned her head up to look at Kitty.

"Sorry what? Oh sorry I was miles away," Lucy said readjusting the folder on her arms.

"Yeah..." Kitty replied coming to the conclusion that yes all English people must be like this. She decided to change the subject before the kid started pouring out all her problems to her. She couldn't be bothered to listen to that kind of stuff all day. She would have to act like she cared then.  
"So what lessons you got?"

"Ummm Spanish then chemistry," came the reply. " I don't know where they are but I have a map in here somewhere. She began looking in a purple folder when Kitty place her hand on her arm.

"No need I'm in both of those classes," she smiled linking arms with Lucy. Lucy felt a wave of relief. She had already got lost once today having to ask her uncle where the class was before finding out it was all the way in another block. She was glad of finding a good friend like Kitty. She linked arms with her and walked down the hallway. She had a feeling this was going to be a good month.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

I know this starts a bit slow I have left a few cliffhangers. What really happened 10 yrs ago? Why is Lucy here in the middle of school term? And will Kitty stay her friend or turn her friendship against here? More soooooon but I have a sleepover this weekend so part two may be a bit later xxx


	2. Two lessons and a collapsing cheerleader

Two lessons and a collapsing cheerleader

Spanish was boring. Ryder had never quite got the language and the slow drone of his teacher was not making it any easier for him to concentrate. Lucy on the other hand was finding the work quite quick and easy. She was sat next to Kitty and let her copy her work as much as she needed. She knew languages were hard for some and they were for her too usually but maybe it was the fact she felt like she belonged and was safe in here or something else but she was finding lessons so easy and she had so much concentration. Ryder envied her as they marked their mini tests. She had scored eighteen out of twenty along with Kitty. He had scored one. He scrunched the test up and threw it in the bin by the door on his way out. Maybe if he had lived in Britain his whole life he would be as brainy as her. Or maybe he was just dumb. He trudged along the hallway cursing under his breath at the girls giggling behind him. He knew it wasn't true but he swore they were laughing at him. Artie who was having a free period noticed the slouch in Ryder's walk and rode beside him.

"Heya what's up?" He asked. Ryder looked down at him with sighing eyes.

"Did crap in my last test," he replied voice extremely low

"Important test,"

"Not really but it's just that little reminder in your head y'know. Telling you that your not clever and not bright. Pretty useless atachally," Ryder finished throwing his arms up into the air.

"Look some people are good at languages, some at art. Some in maths and some in science. Your good at singing,"

"Yeah like that's gunna get me anywhere!"

"Look at Rachel,"

"Lucky break. Like I'm gunna get into NYADA,"

"Look at Finn,"

This made Ryder stop and think. Artie was right. Finn had come from all the lows and heartbreak and had still made it somewhere. At least for the meantime. Artie saw Ryder think about this for a while and then stopped. Ryder looked up and realised they were outside the science lab.

"How did you know my next class was here? I was following you," Ryder began to say.

"We'll I know that you and Kitty have the same classes on a Monday and so I followed her," was the reply.

"Oh cool ok,"

"You like chemistry?" Artie asked.

"Yeah I'm ok at it," Ryder nodded all of a sudden feeling more confidant. "Thanks man,"

"No problem," Artie said taking a little bow in his chair. Happy to be of assistance. He smiled as Ryder laughed "Glad to see you smiling," Artie yelled back as he rode away.

Ryder happily shook his head as he strolled into class. He took his seat and turned around. Damn his partner had been moved up late last week he raised his hand.

"Sir I haven't got a partner anymore,"

"I'm fully aware of that Ryder. Luckily we have a new member to are class and you can work with her. Lucy can you go and sit next to Ryder please," Lucy began to nod and stand up when Kitty raised her voice.

"But sir why can't she just go with me and Ryder go with Darren," Kitty flicked her hand at her spotty faced partner with disgust. Darren didn't seem to mind though. He just stared gourping at Kitty until she pulled a face at him. Lucy didn't like this but on the other hand it was quite funny. Kitty grinned at Lucy until the smile was returned.

"Nope, nope and no again Kitty Wilde. And if you argue with me one more time then your going to find yourself in detention aren't you?" The bald teacher replied pushing his glasses up the the ridge of his nose. "Lucy please will you sit next to Ryder so I can continue with my lesson," he finished firmly, turning back to the board.

What a brilliant name for Kitty, Lucy thought collecting all her stuff together. Wilde, it was perfect! Lucy dumped her stuff onto her next seat next to Ryder. She looked at him and instantly recognised him from Glee club. He looked at her and smiled weakly. He, like Kitty, was not happy with this arrangement and for once instead of chatting to whoever his partner was he sat in silence whilst the teacher explained the lesson. By the time they got onto the practical he knew exactly what he was doing. Lucy had no clue.

"So..." Lucy began, unsure of what to say. She could feel the tension in the air but had no idea why. "D'ya know what we're doing," she continued carefully picking up a vile of blue powder.

"Um, yes," Ryder answered not even looking at her as his took the powder from her. He saw Lucy frown but ignored it. If she was so clever she would have worked it out by now. He was sure she was just testing him and that if he answered she would put him in his place making him feel stupid once again. He started mixing white liquid and blue powder a bit at a time with Lucy watching his every move. It's stupid he thought. She must already know this stuff. Once he had finished the mixing he put a piece of paper into the now blue liquid and watched it turn green.

"Oh that's so cool!" Lucy cried.

"Not really. Don't you do this stuff in chemistry at home?" Ryder shrugged.

"Nope, well not this exciting," She explained clapping her hands. Ryder laughed. A deep laugh that made Lucy smile.

"What!" She asked now giggling at Ryder.

"You think this stuff is so cool! It's lame!" He said shaking his head.

"I think your cool," Lucy said turning to stare at Ryder. She melted into his deep brown eyes and stayed there. Abruptly the bell rang pulling her from her trance and making her blush as she saw Ryder grab his bag and rush out the room leaving her with the experiment still strewn out over the desk. She began cleaning up as the rest of the class filed out. Kitty came up behind her.

"Oh he left you to clear up, did he? Typical," she said flicking a strewn bit of paper off the desk.

"Not really I think he was just a bit embarrassed," Lucy replied picking the peice of paper back off the floor.

"Why? Oh wait a minuet," Kitty said a smile across her face. "I saw you two. You had a moment! You fancy him don't you? You do! Oh my Lucy Schue! You fancy Ryder!"

"It was hardly a moment. I just gave him a compliment and he wasn't expecting it that's all," Lucy said but she couldn't help the smile rise across her face.

"Well you've got some competition," Kitty explained inspecting her nails.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he had this thing with Marley. It was a bit on and off and on and off if you get the idea,"

"Yes..."

"But it may be on again. So don't keep your hopes up. You coming?"

"Yeah," Lucy said linking arms with the cheerleader and letting her heart sink again. "I don't fancy him anyway," she lied.

"Oh you so do!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"I do not!"

"Fine," Kitty shrugged winking at Lucy as she shook her head.

"Do you fancy anyone?" She found herself asking.

"Got a couple of boys on the scene but I don't want anyone at the moment. Got too much stuff on with cheerleading. Speaking of that I have to go practice. What are you doing?" Kitty said not really answering Lucy's question.

"Nothing much I have to wait another hour for Mr Schue to finish up with his marking,"

"Come and watch the cheerleading practice then!" Kitty said squeezing Lucy's arm. "You'll get to see the best club McKinley offers"!"

"I thought that was Glee?"

"Ok, joint bestest then!" Kitty replied as both girls laughed. So Lucy did stay and watch Kittys' practice and felt pleased when Kitty waved at her whilst performing a summersault or something as equally flexible. Lucy wished she could do something like that. She would plug her ears as the couch shouted through a megaphone telling them that they were all 'A bunch of fancy dress painted kebabs with all the trimming' or something along those lines. And cheer when they did something extremely impressive. She also recognised the older cheerleader from glee club there too and they would exchange a smile once in a while. After practise was over she walked back along to the school building with Kitty.

"Your really good," she said meaning every word. "You must work so hard!"

"Hmmm I suppose I do but then I'm a natural born talent," Kitty replied modestly Lucy smiled at the girls truthful boasting. " I'll show you a front handspring if you like. A really good one,"

"Ok, not like I've ever seen a front handspring before!" Lucy agreed. Kitty got into position. "Shouldn't you get a bit further away from that post though," Lucy noted pointing at the metal pole sticking out of the ground a couple of meters away.

"Nah. I've done this for so long. I know exactly where I'll land. Just a few inches from the post, mark my word," she said confidently wiggling a finger at Lucy. "Now stand back," Kitty instructed. Lucy did what she was told and watched as the cheerleader took a running jump and propelled her body into the air. It was all going smoothly until her feet touched the ground. They were inches away from the post just as she had predicted but the momentum of her flight pulled her body forward and Lucy watched in horror as the sturdy metal pole and Kitty's head came in contact with her and made a horrible crack.

"KITTY!" Lucy cried and she saw the cheerleaders now limp body crumple to the ground.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ohhhh I feel so horrid but it's ok for me as I know what will happen next! The plot deepens and what do you think of Lyder? Please write comments in the review. Thanks.


	3. 30 mins late and a good nights sleep

Half an hour late and a good nights sleep

Lucy ran over and knelt over the still cheerleader. Memories came flooding back from the past but she blinked them back as she fumbled with Kitty's collar. She felt for her pulse wide eyed and when she was rewarded with a steady beat she relaxed a bit. She undid her top button and stroked the wisps of hair from her face. Suddenly her eyes flickered and she moaned softly.

"Kitty?" Lucy said in a hushed whisper.

"Ouch. What the hell happened?" Kitty groaned trying to sit up. Lucy put a hand on her chest stopping her. "Get your hand off of my breasts!" She said annoyed at having to lie down.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Lucy said backing up. She felt hurt and annoyed at Kitty but figured she had a good excuse. She had made such a fool of herself and she was bound to be embarrassed. Kitty sat up but immediately her vision went blurry and she found herself falling and then arms around her. As her vision cleared she looked up and saw Lucy staring down at her. "Told you," Lucy smiled weakly

"Um thanks," Kitty smiled watching the clouds go past in the sky. Being mean to Lucy seemed too hard now and for once in a long time she felt happy. She had forgotten how good it felt to have a friend who really cared about her.

"We should properly go to the nurse. You should get checked out," Lucy said matter of factly.

"How? When I carnt even sit up?!" Kitty explained exasperated.

"Let me help you," Lucy said sitting Kitty up and putting her arm around the cheerleader. Kitty walked with Lucy with slow steps relying on her to take most of her weight. Lucy was glad to finally arrive at the nurses office. She took one look at the limp Kitty and the disheveled Lucy and iccmediandly took Kitty from Lucy, letting her slump on a chair. She not only carried Kitty but both of their bags too. She watch the nurse shine a light into Kitty's eyes and asking her multiple questions. Lucy opened her bag and reached for her phone. There were two new messages and five missed calls. She opened one of the messages.

'Where are you? Are you ok? Plz reply ill stay in my room for you to meet me."

Crap. She was half an hour late to meet Mr Schue. She phoned him quickly then stood outside the nurses office. He answered within seconds.

"Lucy are you ok? Where are you I've been worried sick!"

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm ok but I'm at the nurses office,"

"What happened to you?"

"Not me, Kitty. She was doing gymnastics and she head butted a lamppost," Lucy said as she started laughing. "I don't even know if I'm laughing or I'm crying,"

"What do you mean?"

"Bad memories from the past," she started crying now, quietly at first but she let out a sob, cursing her luck. She heard her uncle get up.

"On my way,"

"I'm ok y'know. I just need to get a grip,"

"I know," And the phone clicked off. Lucy wiped her tears away and went back into the office. Kitty was lying on a bed.

"What did the nurse say?" Lucy asked.

"Mild concussion. I can't eat for a while and can't do strenuous exercise for three days. Sucks to be me," Was the reply.

"Oh well I'm sorry,"

"Hmmmm," was her reply. She was annoyed and apologies would do her no good. Suddenly a knock came from the open door Mr Schue walked in.

"How is the patient?" He smiled.

"The patient is not a baby and so you can drop the act now," Kitty replied, voice harsh as ice. Lucy shrugged at her uncle and hugged him tight. She was exhausted and relived when the nurse came back to tell Kitty her dad was on his way. Lucy said goodbye to Kitty who halfheartedly smiled back and went back to the car. The car started up and the radio came on. Music boomed round her and Lucy fumbled with the controls to turn it off. They sat in silence on the way back but when they came to a crossroads he put his hand on her thigh in a comforting way. Lucy opened a window and felt the beads of sweat cooling on her hot forehead. They arrived at her uncles house and he unlocked the door. Lucy went to get her bags but her uncle picked them up and used her to go in. She kicked her shoes off onto the shoe rack and walked into the kitchen. Emma was there cooking what seemed to be dinner, and started pouring juice when she saw Lucy.

"Heya how was it? First day at McKinley!" Emma asked energetically putting a slight smile on Lucy's face.

"Yeah, yeah good," she replied halfheartedly.

"Well to be honest I think you've had quite a eventful day," Will said walking in behind Lucy. "Your bag is by the stairs,"

"Thanks,"

"Oh an eventful day! Good or bad?" Emma said washing her hands.

"Both I suppose," Lucy answered shrugging.

"Ok, well I put your suitcases upstairs, but I didn't unpack because I didn't know where you wanted things," Emma said smiling and chopping up mushrooms.

"You can go up and unpack now if you want. I'll call you down when dinner is ready," Will said trying to put his arm around Emma. She pulled away though and went over to the other side of the kitchen.

Lucy turned and walked upstairs taking her bag on the way. She went into her room and had the first proper look around. It's was a small room with a single wooden bed at the side with a white bedside table. To the side of the bedside table was the wardrobe and a door made from the same wood as the bed. at the end of the bed there was a dressing table with a was no carpets but wooden floorboards with a soft fluffy rug. All of this was tightly packed but as Lucy closed the door she had a sudden feeling of emptiness. She sat down next to her black bag. All her belongings had been stuffed in their with haste. Her mind went back to the night she had packed.

'It was the middle of the night and her mum had practically dragged her from her bed forced her to pack and thrusted her into the back seat of the car. The journey was fast across London. Lucy had been scared and asking question but with no reply. She couldn't quite remember her mum's face but she knew it was determined and her body language was like that in a trance. Suddenly the car had been screeched to a stopped. She was pushed out given her bag and a one way ticked to Ohio. Sobbing she was left on the kerb near Heathrow Airport. She sat down freezing in her thin pyjamas. And waited. For what felt like hours she sat there shivering. She felt to empty to move. Then she felt an arm around her. She looked up to see the face of her uncle. How he had found her she did not know and couldn't care less about it. She stood up and hugged him tight weeping into his shoulder.

"Why did she leave me?" Lucy sobbed into her uncles jacket.

"I don't know," he whispered soothingly back "I don't know," '

Suddenly Lucy opened her eyes. She was back in her room in her uncles house. She had fallen asleep. The black bag was on the floor and there was a note and some food left on a tray on the bedside table.

"You fell asleep. Left you some dinner so please try and eat something. See you in the morning.  
P.s Kitty phoned she hoped you were ok. She's not going to be in tomorrow but she says Marley from Glee club is in your first two periods and Ryder is in the rest.  
Night Lu xxx

Lucy smiled and nibbled at a bit of the food. As her taste buds found the food her tummy rumbled. She had forgotten how hungry she was. She turned on her bedside light and sat up eating ravenously. Emma was a good cook. Maybe that was because of her attention to detail she found herself saying out loud. Lucy reached over to after she had finished and checked her phone. The time said 9:24pm. She sighed and tried phoning her mum. It was strictly banned but she couldn't care less. No answer. Lucy put her phone down and lay back down on the bed. She really should brush her teeth, she thought, and get changed. She was contemplating on wether to do this as she finally fell into a deep sleep. The first proper sleep for a long long while.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ahhhhhhh I hope that made you all feel really depressed (!) You'll have to wait but I promise the next chapter will be full of fluffy stuff :)


	4. Pop tarts and the letter

Pop tarts and the letter

Lucy didn't realise how much a good nights sleep would help her until she woke up. Even though it was seven in the morning she felt alive and fresh, raring to go. Without thinking she stood up and realised she was still in her clothes from last night. She rummaged through her bin bag and found a pair of jeans and a yellow top. She grabbed them and some underwear and went to the bathroom. Lucy looked into the mirror and saw her panda eyed face staring back at her. She rubbed the makeup off and turned the shower on. Realising she hadn't got a towel, she went back outside to the empty hallway. Scavenging around she finally found a pile of them in the airing cupboard . She took the top one and went back into the bathroom. The shower was warm unlike the one at her home in England and she was annoyed she had to get out. She dressed quickly to get warmer and opened a window on her way out. The sun was shining and it matched her new mood. She brushed her wet hair and she bounded downstairs. Mr Schue was sitting at the table eat a piece of toast and reading the newspaper.

"I didn't know you read the newspaper," Lucy said opening the fridge to get some orange juice.

"I don't usually but it was there so I just picked it up. You look nice," Mr Schue said turning the page.

"Thank you. It was the least creased thing I could find!" Lucy replied, pouring the juice into a glass and taking a mouthful.

"There are pop tarts on the side if you want. I know you don't get them in Britain so I brought them especially. Mr Schue said. Before he could finish though Lucy had run over to the counter.

"Ohhhhhhh! I love these things! Cinnamon roll! My fave!" She exclaimed opening the packet and putting them into the toaster. "What level should I put it on?" She said pointing to the toaster controls.

"Errrrr, I usually put it on a level two," he answered putting the newspaper down. "So your very happy today. There a special reason?"

"I don't think so just happy for once," Lucy said. She waited for the pop tarts to be done. 'Since when did they take this long?' she thought. Still in her hyper state she started drumming her fingers repetitively on the counter. She thought of her question but dismissed it. She took out a plastic cup from one of the cupboards and started tapping it on the table. With the cup and her hands she made a little tune which she repeted over and over. Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Her question was burning against her throat. Against her own will she put down the cup and suddenly turned around exasperated. "Look, I told myself that this was going to be a past free day but there's one thing bugging me. Can I ask you a question?" She asked her uncle. He looked up and put the newspaper down.

"Ask away and I'll try and make the answer as happy as possible," Mr Schue said with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"Where to find me that night,"

Mr Schue sighed as he got up. He put his arm around Lucy as he thought of what to say. He couldn't tell her the truth. Not the whole truth anyway. He began cautiously so as not to tell the truth.

"Well," He began "Your mum sent a letter to my mum, addressed to me. It said that she didn't want you in anymore danger and even though your dad didn't like me she could see that the accident was not my fault. So she left you to me. She wanted you out of the country preferably and so this seemed like the perfect place. The only problem was that the letter got to me the day you were arriving. I couldn't just leave you to get a plane on your own so I flew over and got there in the nick of time. You were cold and ill though, that's why we spent four days in a hotel close by. As soon as you were ready to go though we set off here as you know," Mr Schue finished hugging Lucy praying she would believe him. He hated lying but it was the right thing to do for now. He would have to face the consequences later.

"Oh. I makes a lot of sense now. It's hard to believe that was just a week ago today," Lucy said pulling away from the hug thoughtfully. Mr Schue couldn't believe his luck but he felt a pang of guilt inside him.

"I'm sorry I had to send you to school so early," Mr Schue said grabbing Lucy by the shoulders.

"That's ok though, I like it there. Everyone's so nice," she shrugged in reply.

"I couldn't put you anywhere else and the safest way seemed to be near me," Mr Schue carried on regardless.

"I agree even though it makes me sound like a baby!" Lucy laughed just as the pop tarts flung themselves out of the toaster.

"I'll let you eat, whilst I get ready. We need to leave in..." Mr Schue said jumping up, "...Twenty minutes,"

"Okey dokey," Lucy said muffled by a pop tart. It was sweet and warm and Lucy had no trouble finishing two before going upstairs. She did her make up and put her hair in a loose bun. She fished into her bin bag for some shoes and found a pair of black pumps. Perfect.

Across the corridor and in the next room was Mr Schue. He put on a tie and opened one of the draws on his desk. He pulled a letter out and and started to read it.

'William,  
I'm leaving you my daughter. I carnt look after her. None of us can. We're all in danger. He's after me. He's got Jane and Mark and next its going to be us. There have been death notes and once he's done with me he'll be after Lucy. Please take her. I trust you with my-'

Mr Schue threw it back into the draw just as Lucy came into his bedroom.

"I'm ready if you are," She said. She was dragging her bag behind her and had her folders in one hand. She had done her make up perfectly and the loose bun suited her. Looking down at himself, Will realised he was far less presentable.

"Ah... I'm not," he admitted.

"Don't worry I need to brush my teeth actually. I'll be right back," Lucy said dumping her stuff out into the hallway. As soon as she was gone, he pulled out the letter and continued to read.

' -life. She will be on the 01:30 plane to Ohio on the 25th of March. I'm afraid left with me she'll get hurt or worse. Don't let her phone me ill phone you when I'm ok. Thank you,  
Your sister in law,  
Shannon'

'Oh my', he thought, placing the letter back into the draw, covering it up with some socks and shutting it tight.'This is gunna be a long day'.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sorry it's a short chapter today but the next one which will be extremely short will be out today or tomorrow as well. You'll see soon why. Not that fluffy yet. Hold onto your fluffy slippers though, it will be in a chapters time! (Not next chapter you'll see!


	5. Back in England six and a half days ago

Back in England (six and a half days ago)

Hospital and a missing 16yr old

Nina was on her late shift. She wasn't to please about being called on last minute. She had to ditch her boyfriend for a four hour shift. Oh fun(!) Suddenly Janet came rushing through the double doors into the staff room where Nina was getting ready.

"Heya, sorry about this but we need you now. There's been a patient brought into intensive care. She looks to have been beaten up pretty bad!" Janet said propping the doorway with her foot.

"Oh lucky me(!) I'm on my way," Nina replied tying her gown behind her back.

"Okey dokey. Scott will be there to help, I would be but I'll be looking after a guy in A and E. Words just out he puked up all over the reception desk!" Janet smiled cheekily. It was just part of her day to day life.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then. You coming out after?" Nina asked, making sure she had everything she needed. Janet nodded and smiled before striding out the door. Nina wasted no more time. She walked out of the door and ran down to intensive care. A hand grabbed her arm. It was Scott.

"In here," he said leading her into a room. It was a typical hospital room, on the bed was a woman, proberly about late forties. She was wired up to a life support machine and had drips all around her. She was deadly white.

"Evening," Scott said. He was treating it like nothing, he had to. So many people came through every day some lived and some died. You couldn't show much emotion.

"So who have we got here?" Nina asked looking at the woman.

"Ummmm, says her names Ms. Sheffield. She was attacked by her late husband about an hour ago. She's been stabbed and the wounds are just below her heart here, here and here he said pointing to a model heart. Her husband had been on the run stabbing other family members but this is by far the worst,"

"Oh my," Nina gasped. "What now?"

"We're taking her in for surgery in a few minutes. I doubt she'll survive though. It would take a miracle," Scott said sighing and throwing down the plastic heart model.

"What about the rest of her family?" Nina question, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh I'm not really allowed to say but it's the saddest, sickest thing ever. You see the late husband sends out death note. He must be mental or something because he next victim is his sixteen year old daughter, Lucy. Only problem is that when ambulance came to get Ms. Sheffield, Lucy had gone with no trace,"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haha you can probably guess what I've done here and to save confusion in the future all of my chapters with an * beside them are the next chapters in England. This will all tie in I promise. Now I said I would write some fluffy stuff so the next chapter will be I promise and it may have a song in!

P


	6. Marley and Candyman

Marley and Candyman

Lucy sat on one of the desks in the front row of her uncle's classroom turning her iPod in her hands. It was the most expensive item she owned but it was overused and the battery was low. Her uncle was drawing a complicated diagram on the whiteboard.

"You know where your going today?" He asked staring back at the picture he was trying to copy.

"Yeah. I got you first and then I guess I'll just follow Marley," Lucy shrugged picking up one of the sheets on the desk she was sitting at.

"Do you know who Marley is?" Mr Schue asked.

"Ummmm..." Lucy replied screwing her face up. "I know she's from Glee,"

"Correct, she sits at the front, err, there," he said pointing to a chair near the front. Lucy was about to reply when she was interrupted by, who, she recognised as the leader of the Cheerio's, Kitty's cheerleading group.

"Hey lil miss Schue, come over here already!" She called. Lucy jumped off the table and walked uncle followed.

"What do you want Sue?" He asked and from what Lucy could tell he was not amused.

"Well, I've just got news that one of my star cheerleaders is off. That's bad. Do y'know why that's bad?" She asked directing her question at Lucy. Lucy shook her head not knowing what was coming next. "It's bad because I need her, and do y'know why it's bad for you?" Lucy shook her head again. "Cause it's your fault," she snarled.

"Hey now Sue, I think your going over the line there," Mr Schue said stepping in front of Lucy. Sue rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way.

"Well for your information, if Kitty hadn't been showing off to your precious niece then she would have been fine now, wouldn't she?" Sue said ignoring Will.

"She has got a point, I suppose," Lucy agreed.

"No she has not!" Mr Schue started. "We all know that Kitty is a show off no matter what the circumstances and it was lucky Lucy knew first aid or we all would have been worse off now, huh? Now if you would excuse me the bell is about to ring for first period," Sue started to turn around looking pissed off at Wills' good comeback.

"She had better be in tomorrow or a Schue's gunna get snuffed!" Sue hissed before slamming the door.

"Why is she so horrible to you?" Lucy asked her uncle as he sighed and went back to his drawing.

"She's got a thing against the Glee club,"

"Ohhhhh," Lucy said thinking. "But Kitty's in both,"

"Well luckily for Kitty she's extremely talented in cheerleading,"

"And the other girl? Y'know she's blond and ummm and she said I came from a spaceship the first time I met her,"

"Brittany?"

"I don't know,"

"Sounds like her. She's very talented in cheerleading as well,"

"Ok, so you have to be good at both really,"

"Basically," Mr Schue stood back from the whiteboard. He had finished his sketch and even though it was lopsided he had done a pretty good job with it. Just on cue the bell rang and it wasn't long before students came traipsing in. Lucy took her seat and waited. A brunet girl walked in arms locked in with a cute looking boy. They kissed as they parted and the boy went to sit at the back of the class. The girl however went to sit at the front of the class exactly where Mr Schue had pointed out five minutes ago. Marley.

Class was slow and boring. Lucy tried to look interested for her uncle but it was hard coming into term when the whole class was in the middle of a topic. She coped but it was an effort. As soon as the bell rang she packed up trying to be in sync with Marley. She didn't feel like she could go up and say hi so she tried just to follow her and the guy she was with. This didn't last for long though. Lucy thought the girl was walking up to her boy but instead she walked straight past him and to Lucy's desk.

"Lucy, right?" She asked as the guy came up behind her.

"Yeah," Lucy said happy and surprised that Marley had started a conversation with her. She was a pretty girl and Lucy envied her long flowing hair for her own mangled bun.

"Good. Oh you proberly don't really know me. I'm Marley and this is Jake," she said pointing to the boy behind her. "Kitty texted me last night saying she was ill and you had no idea where you were going so we can go to next class together if you want," she smiled sweetly. Of corse Lucy thought, Kitty! A pretty and happy girl like herself wouldn't just walk up to a nobody like herself without a reason.

"Yes please," Lucy replied politely. "That would be great," she said not being able to contain her relief for much longer. The three of them set off out into the corridor and walked round endless corners until they came to English.

"I'd never be able to find this by myself I'm certain!" She said quietly. Despite this Marley laughed though. They walked into class and Lucy sat down next to Marley. She thought this class would be a breeze. She was very good at English in her last school and was quick at writing and reading. She was proved wrong very quickly though. The Americans spoke differently to the English and words meant different things. Pants meant trousers and sidewalk meant pavement. It was really difficult for Lucy to get her head around and whilst the others were writing pages, she handed in a measly paragraph at the end of lesson. She was walking out of the classroom when a voice called her name.

"Hey, Lucy. Do you want to hang around with us at break?" Marley said putting her backpack on.

"Yeah, ok!" Lucy said, hardly being able to hold her excitement in. The three of them walked to the cafeteria and sat down among some of the other kids Lucy recognised.

"Umm, this is Blaine, Tina, Sugar, Joe, Artie, Brittany, Sam, Ryder, Wade..." Marley began pointing down one of the long canteen tables.

"It's Unique, darling," a girl said placing her hand on Lucy's. Lucy couldn't tell if Unique was a girl or a boy but she seemed really kind.

"Yeah, Unique!" Marley said laughing. "Me, Marley, and Jake my boyfriend!"

"Have a seat next to me if you like!" Wade said, open arms. Lucy gladly took the seat next to her and Marley and Jake sat down at the end.

"So what happened to Kitty?" An asian girl, Lucy thought was called Tina.

"I don't think she wants me to say really," Lucy replied.

"Ohh! Was it embarrassing?" A jumpy girl who Lucy recognised as Sugar asked.

"A bit," Lucy replied honestly.

"Well to be quite frank she deserved it," a boy in a wheelchair, Artie, said. There were nods and agreements from all around the table.

"Why do you all hate her?" Lucy asked confused. Kitty had seemed so nice even if she was a little short tempered at times.

"Because she's a bitch," Jake answered matter-of-factly. There were more nods.

"Well, was she hurt?" Brittany asked simply.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. She was unconscious," A silence fell from the table. That shut them up Lucy thought.

"So when will she be back?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow hopefully," Lucy said making everyone relax and begin again in there normal manners.

"Cool," a familiar voice said. It was Ryder and he smiled at her from across the table. Unique noticed this and smiled a knowing smile at Lucy making her blush.

"Well we have a problem then," Marley suddenly said.

"What?" Jake asked turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Me, Unique and Kitty were gunna perform Candyman at Glee club today," Marley said sighing.

"Just perform tomorrow. I'm sure Mr Schue will understand," Jake said reassuringly.

"I know that it's just a shame. I really wanted to perform today and I just got the words mastered. And I got the band booked!" Marley said in frustration.

"Only just got the words mastered! I've known those words since it came out!" Lucy couldn't help but saying. She quickly shut up though as the whole of glee club stared at her. "It was a very popular song at school when it came out. You couldn't help but know the words..." She trailed off backtracking.

"You know all the words?" Marley asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding.

"Unique just found the answer to your problem Marley!" Unique blared. "Lucy will sing with us!"

"Me?" Lucy asked, scared now. "But I don't know the dance or the harmonies or anything!

"You don't have to! It's Glee!" Unique said as the band started. She stood up and Blaine took the beginning vocals.

'Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine'

Then Marley stood up too and Unique and Marley started their bit, clicking their fingers.

'Candyman, candyman'

Blaine began again.

'Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine'

As Blaine sat down, Unique and Marley took over whispering.

'Sweet sugar candy man'

Then as Unique let out a note they began the verse in perfect harmony.

'I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman'

As the trumpets took over Marley reached over and dragged Lucy to her feet. Lucy took to her space in the centre of the triangle the girls had got themselves into. She was nervous but knew what to do and as Unique let out a 'yeah!' she began.

'He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise'

Unique followed on with a echo of 'big surprise' as the three of them split into different isles on the cafeteria tables. People were cheering now and Lucy, with boosted confidence added a wink and some dance moves to the next part. Marley and Unique followed sync.

'The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman'

Lucy looked at Marley and Unique to keep in perfect time with the scats.

'Shay bapity bayop bap bap bey badapdidowop dey' they scatter together as Unique came through powerfully with a 'yeah!' They went throught the next chorus which turned out better than the last.

'He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman'

Lucy was enjoying this now and was confidant as Marley took lead of the next verse.

'Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait'  
Lucy, Marley and Unique were beaming as Jake,Ryder and Blaine stood up and did their bit with them.

'Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candy man, candy man  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man'

As the boys sat down Lucy followed the other two girls and knelt down whilst whispering and singing the next bit.

'Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar'

At the end Unique took over as the girls got to their feet again. Marley surprisingly quietened her voice just a touch and nodded at Lucy to take lead for the chorus. Unique blared out her note as a signal and Lucy sang like her heart depended on it.

'He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big uh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman'

They repeated the last line two more times and Unique yelled out a note that seemed to last forever. Marley and Lucy whispered under this.

'Candyman, candyman'

The three boys got up again.

'Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine'

Suddenly the whole of Glee club was up echoing the boys.

'Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell  
Squared herself away as she let out a yell'

The band let out one last note with Uniques' accompaniment of a downwards scale and the group finished breathing hard with smiles across their faces. They whole canteen cheered and banged their hands on the table. Lucy noticed her uncle from across the canteen. He was shaking his head in disbelief and smiling he gave her a massive thumbs up. Lucy had never felt happier.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's all fluffy! I promised you for the fluffy kind of stuff and here it is. I luv the song Candyman! Please review x


	7. Ryder and a blue plastic card

Ryder and a blue plastic card

"You, were, amazing!" Ryder said as he and Lucy were walking together to next class. Lucy had been surrounded by people telling her how well she had done and only noticed the bell had gone when Ryder lightly dragged her away from the mayhem.

"Thanks," Lucy said brushing her hair away from her eyes and blushing.

"No really! I mean it! You killed it out there!" He said grabbing her shoulders and turning to face her. "You gotta start believing it," he said softly. His voiced touched Lucy and she looked deep into his eyes. They were full of belief and concern.

"I know," she replied shyly "I just don't want a fuss made,"

"Ok," Ryder said carrying on walking down the corridor. He suddenly bend to whisper in her ear. "You deserve the fuss though," Lucy giggled. She was surprised at herself. The giggle sounded like the girly girls at her old school. All the ones who were obsessed with boys. She wasn't obsessed with boys, was she? Maybe just one she thought. Lucy and Ryder walked into maths and sat down at their seats.

"You have all got sheets on your desk, there full of algebra you've proberly never done before and I would like you to pair up to solve them please. I'm going to be very nice and let you sit with who you want, provided there's no chat," the teacher said as she sat down at her desk and started typing into her computer. Lucy immediately looked at Ryder and was pleased when her smile was returned. She took her sheet and her pencil case and worked her way to where he was sitting. She was about to pull a chair up when Jake came up beside them.

"D'ya want to work together?" He asked Ryder. Ryder looked awkwardly at Lucy and then back at Jake.

"Umm, I'm sorry man I kinda said I'd work with Lucy," Ryder answered sheepishly.

"I can find another parter if you want," Lucy said in a small voice. She never wanted to get in the way of such good friends.

"Nah it's fine, I'll find a partner," Jake said, evidently put out.

"You sure man, I mean we can always work in a three," Ryder said desperately trying to save the situation.

"Nope I'm alright, don't worry," Jake said and as if on cue, a pretty blond girl came up to Jake.

"You have a partner?" she asked.

"Nope," Jake said looking at Ryder.

"Alright!" the girl said and lead Jake away across the other side of the room. Ryder sighed and turned back to his table.

"Oh I feel so bad!" Lucy cried.

"Same here," Ryder replied. "I wanted to go with you though,"

"I suppose it's only maths," Lucy said trying to comfort Ryder as well as herself.

"Yeah he'll get over one maths lesson," Ryder shrugged.

"Ummm, Ryder and Lucy?" The teacher asked. "How many questions have you done?"

"None miss," Lucy replied truthfully.

"Last warning," the teacher continued. "Or next time you won't be working together,"

"Better get on then," Ryder said after he'd pulled a face at the now fully occupied teacher. Lucy laughed and they had a look at the sheet.

Twenty minuets and three questions later, Ryder sat back defeated.

"I dunno!" He started. "Numbers and letters! Urughh!" Lucy looked back at the question.

"That's because when you take a number over to the other side of the equals you have to reveres the sign!"

"And I'm meant to know that because?" Ryder snapped. Lucy looked at him hurt. Ryder softened his look and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just the letters and numbers jumble themselves up!" Lucy thought for a bit then fished into her bag. She brought out a blue plastic card. She put it in front of the question. Ryder's sight saw the numbers and letters rearrange themselves and go back into place. "How..." he began.

"Because I'm dyslexic too," Lucy said quietly.

"But you can read and write... and your, like, top of the class!" he said.

"Richard Branson was dyslexic," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"No way!" Ryder said surprised.

"Yes way!" Lucy nodded smiling.

"So, how badly are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Ummmm," she began, doing the math's at the same time, as if to take attention off herself. "I got checked when I was nine so I've been having, like, special classes since them so I'm much better now but when I was first diagnosed I was really behind on my spelling. Ummm, I had a spelling age of... a four year old I think but now it's that of an eleven year olds so, yeah, I'm getting better,"

"Wow," Ryder said in awe of the British girl sitting beside him. "And reading...?" He asked.

"Oh, well I was always a strong reader, but I think this helped a lot," She said holding up the blue plastic card.

"Yeah..." Ryder said, knowing how it felt. He was about to ask more questions on his new discovery when the teacher stood up and addressed the class again.

"Right well it's time to pack up. Put your sheets at the front and I expect at least six questions done otherwise you and your partner will be in detention. Oh and I will know if you have just put down random answers! Off you go,"

"Crap," Ryder said. "We only did three!"

"Did we?" Lucy said waving the sheet in the air. Ryder noticed that nearly all of the questions had been done and 'Lucy&Ryder' had been written at the top in curly writing.

"How...?" Ryder began.

"Not just a pretty face!" Lucy called back as she placed the sheet in the pile and skipped out of the door. Ryder followed. He was besotted.

"You like her?" Jake asked causally sidestepping to walk in time with his best friend.

"Yes, oh yes!" He said his face breaking into a grin. Jake was happy to see his friend so happy but something inside him was glad that, for now at least, Marley was his and his alone. He patted Ryder on the back as he went to his next class. Ryder ran up to catch Lucy. She giggled as he ran.

"What are you laughing at!" He asked, putting his arm around her.

"You, cause your silly!" Lucy laughed. They stopped as they arrived at the geography classroom. Ryder's face fell.

"What's up?" Lucy asked. "I..I didn't mean you were silly. I really didn't... cause I really like you," Ryder stopped and turned to stare at the girl. He could just kiss her, he really could but her look of concern stopped him.

"That wasn't it, but thanks," he said truly in love with the British sophomore. Lucy looked embarrassed not daring to look Ryder in the eyes. "I like you to Lucy," Lucy still didn't dare look at Ryder but he saw a smile creep across her lips.

"So what is it then?" She asked looking up to see Ryder reply.

"Oh, I just hate geography,"

"Why d'ya choose it then?"

"No, I mean I like geography, but the graphs and charts and stuff they just get on my nerves,"

"What d'ya mean?"

"I just can't get my head around it that's all,"

"Well in that case..." Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out the blue plastic sheet and a pair of scissors. She cut the blue plastic in half and gave half to Ryder.

"Are you sure," he asked turning the plastic in his hands carefully as if it was made out of glass.

"Yes, I know how hard it is. And you deserve it," Ryder stared at Lucy. He leaned in closer to her. She smelt of strawberries. He stroked her hair. It was so soft. He grabbed her gently by the cheekbone and leaned in and kissed her. As his lips touched hers he relaxed pulling her in closer by the waist. Lucy did not resist it. She pulled away eyes fixed on his.

"I never knew how sexy my blue plastic card was," Lucy whispered. She pulled away, smiled and walked into class. Ryder sighed. A sigh of happiness. He shook his head before following her into geography.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Awwww well I took Lyder up a notch! With the dyslexia story I based it on my own personal experiences with dyslexia so, yeah. Ummm plaza review but be kind I may have got some facts wrong on some stuff as I live in England so I'm about three months behind on glee episodes! Kitty's coming back in the next chapter so the fluffy stuff may have to be put on hold!


	8. Back in England (5 days ago)

Back in England (5 days ago)

Nina sat in the bar just switching her drink from hand to hand. She was meant to be having fun but all she could think about was her patient, Clara, or Ms. Sheffield as she had been told first of all. How horrible knowing that you were going to get beaten up, she thought and how horrible having to know your daughter would be as well. She was contemplating all of this when Janet bounded over.

"What ya moping for! Come on this was your idea and you will NEVER guess who Linda's rolled up with!" She screamed over the top of the music. I proberly won't Nina thought. Every time she met with Linda she was with a different man.

"Nah, I'm fine here," Nina sighed. She was never going to have fun at this rate.

"Why not! Are you ok?"

"No, not really. Thinking about my last patient,"

"What, ummm that Clara girl?"

"Mmmm,"

"Oh never mind her! Our shifts over isn't it! Come on!" and with that Nina felt herself being dragged onto the dance floor. She stared to jump with the rest of them and for a moment her problems seemed far away. They were abruptly brought back to reality though.

"Nina Anderson?" a voice said from behind her. Nina whipped around to find herself staring into the faces of two police officers.

"Wow Nina! Your fast!" said a voice from behind her followed by laughter. Nina grimaced.

"Yes," she answered.

"We have reason to believe you hold information on a Ms. Sheffield and daughter. This information was not given to you by the police am I correct?"

"No," Nina said quietly. Damn Scott, she thought.

"We would like you to accompany us down to the station,"

"What?! Is this an arrest?"

"No, but if you fail to comply then we will have to take you by force,"

"No, I'll go with you," Nina followed them out of the building and into the police car. One of the officers tried to take her by the arm but she was having none of it. She was tired, angry and confused. She got into the back seat and took out her phone.

From - Nina  
To - Scott  
WTF have u done?! I'm being  
arrested here!

From - Scott  
To - Nina  
Wat? I didn't do anything!

From - Nina  
To - Scott  
It's about Clara.

From - Scott  
To - Nina  
Who?

From - Nina  
To - Scott  
Last patient.

From - Scott  
To - Nina  
Probs about missing child  
don't get me involved!  
G2g family stuff x

She dumped her phone on the seat next to her and sighed. Scott was right it wasn't his fault, she was the one who asked. Maybe this way she could find out more information...

"Is this all the information you know?" One of the police men asked Nina. She was in a damp waiting room sitting with two police officers. The one who asked the question was very plump and in the time it had taken Nina to fill out a statement form he had devoured a whole packet of chocolate digestives.

"Yeah, now can I go?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you," Nina turned to go but then stopped. "What do you think happened to that girl?"

"I don't know for sure madam but tomorrow a report is going out on the news so we will be able to find out more information,"

"Oh so now I'm a madam am I?" She said curtly then she softened her voice to say. "I know it's not really my place but can you keep me informed?"

"We will pass on information to your colleague, Mr Scott White. How much information he tells you is up to him,"

"Thank you," Nina said walking out with another police officer. She was still in her party outfit and was freezing to the cold night air but at least her mind was content. However much she hated it she did feel as if the Sheffield-Schue family were part of her now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Short sweet and rushed I know! I have what I'm gunna write for the next part of the story but I'm having a mental block on the next chapter! Any help? Please review x oh and I need some good Kitty insults as well...


	9. Kitty's bitching and weekend plans

Kitty's bitching and weekend plans

"And then we kind of kissed!" Lucy told Kitty. They were in Kitty's local park, sitting on the swings. Kitty had been texting and nodding occasionally to her friends 'interesting' day at school. But as soon as she had mentioned her and Ryder she looked up from her blackberry.

"You snogged Ryder?!" she asked totally surprised. This girl had been here for two days!

"Not snogged!" Lucy said smiling. "We just kissed,"

"Still," Kitty said put out. "You wouldn't want to kiss him. I've heard that once he played football and he'd sweat so much they had to wring, his clothes out," Kitty said slowly making the action.

"No way that's true!" Lucy said laughing. Kitty just shrugged.

"Only warning ya!"

"I thought you were meant to stay in bed for a day!"

"I don't give a damn,"

"I gathered. I'm glad your feeling better though. Coach Sylvesters' been on my back all day!"

"Oh dear!" Kitty said as both girls laughted. "And you survived?"

"Just," Lucy admitted sending both girls giggling.

"Hey I know!" She said suddenly, putting her phone down. "We could have a slumber party! This Friday!"

"Yeah that would be cool," Lucy said not believing her luck.

"With ice cream and popcorn and spooky movies!"

"Yeah and chatting up to the break of dawn,"

"We could do an all-nighter?"

"I'll probably fall asleep,"

"Not with me around!" Kitty said in a light but firm voice. She stood up from the swing and did her jumper up all the way. "It's getting cold out here. Looks like God's gunna piss on us all!"

"Yeah," Lucy laughed when she realised Kitty meant rain. She jumped off her swing and went to go out of the gates. "This Friday right?"

"Yep. I'll text you times and stuff,"

"Cool," Lucy nodded. Kitty went off to the left texting still and Lucy waited until she was out of sight before performing her own little victory dance. From what she'd seen and heard, Kitty was at the top of the social pyramid in McKinley. Maybe this was because people were afraid of her. When she walked down the corridor people would automatically get out of her way, or if they didn't they would get pushed. Hard. She was her friend though and that was all that mattered right? They had a true friendship and she wasn't scared of Kitty like most of her other classmates. She was looking forward to the sleepover and had decided what to pack before she had entered the driveway of her uncles house. But where would she pack it though. She had no suitcase and if she turned up at Kitty house with a black bin liner for all her stuff she would be a laughing stock. She may not be scared of Kitty but she was terrified of getting embarrassed. She knocked on the door and waited for her uncle to answer. She did shortly and from the smell, Lucy could tell Emma was there too.

"I really need to get you some keys!" he said letting Lucy in.

"Yeah you do," she replied with a grin. She walked into the kitchen where the smell only got better. "Wow," she said nodding at Emma who seemed to be juggling twelve pans at a time.

"Oh, hi Lucy!" she called turning her head an inch. "Have a good time?"

"Yeah. Oh I was wondering, can I go to Kitty's slumber party on Friday?" She asked her uncle who was leafing through a score sheet of Oliver.

"I'm sure you can if that's ok with her parents. What time?"

"I don't know yet I'll text her now,"

"Your making friends so quickly here! It's amazing!" Emma said twirling round to look at Lucy and Will.

"I know, I think it's because, well I know it's cheesy, but I think I belong her," Lucy admitted.

"That's because you do! Now go and turn on the tv or somthing. Tea will be in about...?" He asked looking at Emma for an answer.

"Oh! About..." She looked at an egg timer, one of many. "Twenty minuets, if the eggs are done and the spinach is on and-" Emma continued this rant whilst Will motioned for Lucy to go upstairs. She excepted gratefully and padded up to her room. She crashed on her bed and texted Kitty.

To Kitty  
From Lucy  
I can come on Friday! So  
excited! What time should  
I come round?

To Lucy  
From Kitty  
About 5 ish. We have Glee  
before hand. I have some  
amazing plans for Sat too  
Xoxoxoxo

The next morning Lucy was trying to balance her folder on her chin whilst pushing her science book into her locker. She failed and watched helplessly as her books tumbled to the floor. Sighing she went to pick them up but a hand beat her to it.

"Don't worry I've got that," Lucy looked up to see Ryder grabbing her science book and a load of others off of the floor. She picked up the remainder of her fallen belongings and pushed them into her locker. Lucy fixed her hair and smiled back at the boy.

"Thanks,"

"No problem," came the reply. "I've been meaning to speak to you actually. Did you know there's an annual fair on this weekend out on the fields near Stanley Road?"

"No I did not," Lucy admitted. To be frank she didn't know where the hell Stanley Road was let alone there was a field there.

"Good because that means I can ask you if you would like to go with me to the fair,"

"What like a date?"

"Whatever you would like it to be. A date's fine with me," he laughed momentarily before concluding. "Yeah actually I would love to go on a date with you cause your gorgeous and extremely witty,"

"Wow! You too and you certainly know how to flatter a girl!"

"It's a gift," they both laughed and Ryder linked his hand into hers as they walked down the corridor. "How about you stay round mine Friday and then we can go to the fair on Saturday?"

"Oh I'd love to!" Lucy said suddenly remembering. "But I'm going to Kitty's,"

"Couldn't you just move it?"

"I'm not sure. You know what's she's like,"

"I'll talk her round it,"

"You sure?"

"Totally!" Ryder confirmed kissing Lucy lightly on the forehead. Kitty came up behind him suddenly and glared at him arms crossed before he noticed she was standing there.

"Excuse me for butting into your love affair but we need to go to lesson," Kitty said linking arms with Lucy. "And you need a haircut," she stared at his hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Well I think it looks cool and it's fun to ruffle up like this," Lucy said shaking up Ryder's hair so it stuck up in different directions. Ryder and Lucy laughed and even Kitty smirked.

"I suppose," she said trying not to care. Brilliant Ryder thought. Lucy had managed to diffuse a difficult Kitty bitching convosation with one sentence. Genius! Even if he would now have to fix his hair. He and Lucy exchanged grins as she was pulled down the corridor by Kitty. How he loved that girl.

At break there was the usual chatter as Lucy walked in to the canteen. Kitty was in a detention after calling the teacher a deaf moron, turned out he really was deaf in one ear, and Ryder had had to go to his special dyslexia lesson. She was invited to come herself but she'd had enough lessons for one lifetime. She spotted Wade and Blaine and sat down in the middle of them.

"Hey babes!" Wade called as Lucy dumped her bag beside her.

"Heya!" She replied.

"Hey you ok Lu?" A familiar voice asked. It was Blaine.

"Oh yeah thanks. You?"

"Couldn't be better actually,"

"Good," Lucy said taking a bite of her lunch.

"Do you like bananas?" Brittany called to her.

"Yeah," Lucy replied a bit confused. Suddenly an object was being thrown at her. She missed it but Blaine caught it with one hand. He passed it to her and winked making her smile. The object was a banana with a little red bow wrapped around it and the sentence 'A PReSnt frOm BriTtanY' written in black marker. The handwriting was ridiculous and the spelling rubbish but it made her smile all the same.

"My mom brought too many," she said to answer the question on everybody else's mind.

"Oh, well thank you!" Lucy said deciding to save it for later. Blaine turned to talk to her as Brittany handed out more of her bananas.

"So how are you finding school, and I suppose life, in America?"

"Well different! It's much more welcoming here. And I suppose I feel more at home. I don't have any more worries and stuff so, yeah,"

"Why would you worry?" He asked.

On the otherwise of the school, Ryder was pacing up and down the corridor. He knew this was where Kitty's locker was and he was going to ask her a massive favour. He didn't know quite how she would react but he guessed it wasn't going to be all good. It was ridiculous. He was scared of her! No that couldn't be right he had it in him all along he told himself but was always too scared come between people. He heard the yelp of students being mowed out of her path before he saw Kitty for himself. She was in a mood and he could tell it. This wasn't good.

"What do you want?" She said tone like ice.

"Well Lucy told me that you two are having a sleepover on Friday..."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I was wondering if you could change that to a Sunday maybe?"

"And why, would I do that?"

"Cause I want to go to the fair with her on Saturday and she does too but she also wants to go to your thing so..."

"No that's not how this works. You see Lucy, well she's the only person EVER in this world to get what she wants quicker than me. She got a boyfriend, she nicked my solo with Wade and Marley and she's got the most popular girl in school," Kitty said circling Ryder and motioning to herself. "...wrapped around her little finger! Or so she thinks!"

"Your jealous of Lucy?!" Ryder cried.

"Oh no, not jealous but I like to get what i want first. Not second. She's in my way and one day I'm gunna stab her in the spoilt little back and your not going to be able to do anything about it! Do you know why?!" Kitty hissed into Ryder's ear. "Cause I get what I want second. And I want to see her get crushed and to cry out for help and NO ONE to come!" She shouted. Kitty then composed herself and stared Ryder in the face. "Now if you will excuse me I have a list of people I need to KILL!" She stormed off pushing Ryder out of the way.

"We'll that could have gone better," he said aloud. Before walking in the opposite direction.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sooooo I left a couple of loose endings there I'm gunna tie em up in the next couple of chapters. I'm also gunna start tying up the American and British stories as I feel it's about time. This chapter isn't my best on but I took people's advice and I'm gunna sent Lyder on a date. Expect some drama soon and please review it makes my day!


	10. Something Lucy wasn't told

Something that Lucy wasn't told

Back in England 1 day ago

Nina rushed into work. She was twenty minutes late but that was no surprise. Once again she'd been kept up all night by the compelling Sheffield-Schue story. This was getting tiring. Mentally and physically. She dumped her stuff in her office and strode down corridor after corridor to find room 122. When she did the pushed open the door and found to her surprise no one there. She looked at charts and machines. Everything was normal. Too normal. If Clara didn't wake up now then they were going to be faced with a serious problem. Suddenly Scott walked through the door and seeing Nina there he fixed his hair before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Everything ok?" Nina asked him without looking up.

"Yeah, your a bit late,"

"Sorry about that. My alarm did go off but..."

"Don't worry," Scott butted in. "It happens to us all," Nina smiled relived as Scott said, "Never again though right?"

"Sure," Nina smiled. "Any news on her family?" She asked pointing at the lifeless woman breathing steadily on the bed.

"Ah yes actually. It seems that Ms. Sheffield did use her credit card just under a week ago to purchase a one way ticket to Ohio for a child. The police seem to think it was for her daughter,"

"Who, Lucy?"

"Yeah, that's her. Except she didn't use it,"

"Oh, so what? Is that the only lead they've got?"

"No. It seems she did fly to America. Four days after with a young man. They've got it on CCTV. They checked his passport and it was her uncle. William Schue,"

"So she's safe?"

"We don't know. Clara's husband and William Schue didn't have a good past at all so for all we know this could be a trap for her or for him,"

"So what are they gunna do about it,"

"They've already tracked him down. He lives in Ohio so it makes sense that Lucy was going over there to meet him. Err he's a school teacher and has no criminal record..."

"So?" Nina asked impatiently.

"Do I look like I know," he snapped back taking them both by surprise.

"I'm sorry I..."

"Your not meant to know anyway so would you stop asking questions and get on with your job?" He walked out of the door and strode down the wards before Nina could stop him. She closed her open mouth, still in shock. Scott was right she was getting far to close to Clara's life for her own good. She brushed the hair out of her patients eyes and looked at her heart rate. It was the same as it had been since she got here. Scott's voiced echoed in her head. A sentence he had said a couple of days ago.

'All we need is a signature from a member of family and we can flick the switch.'

Maybe it wasn't just her who cared...

Lucy walked downstairs. Last night she'd been at Glee, then walked into town with Kitty. It had been fun but exhausting. She couldn't wait to get home and crash. Her uncle was out with Emma and so she made her own tea and fell asleep on the sofa. Now she was awake and found herself in her own bed, still in her clothes. A familiar sence of da jar vou filled her. She thought back to yesterday. She still felt bad for lunch. After Blaine had asked her why she would worry she had left the dining room, awkwadly excusing herself without actually answering the question. Blaine wasn't at glee so she couldn't explain herself. Today she would, she thought. Ryder hadn't been able to change anything with Kitty but he said he would give it another shot. It was a lost cause but Lucy couldn't help smile at it. She pulled on a top and jeans and entered the kitchen to make breakfast. There were a couple of police officers in there drinking tea and as she came to her senses with all of this her uncle appeared from behind one of them holding another mug of tea. He handed it out to her.

"Oh, your awake. Good I was about to come up," he said voice quiet. Lucy took the tea and shook her head to focus.

"What... what's going on?"

"We need to have a word-" her uncle began to say as a police officer stepped forward and took his place. Will sighed but did nothing to stop him as he approached Lucy. "She knows nothing," he said exasperated.

"Know nothing about what?" Lucy asked backing away from them all.

"Morning, Lucy is it?" the policeman asked. Lucy nodded. "I just need to ask you a few questions it that ok?" Lucy nodded again as they sat down at table he opened an already quite full notepad"Ok well your mum tried to put you on a plane just over six days ago didn't she?" He began. Lucy wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yes, she left me outside and handed me the ticket," she confirmed shivering at the memories.

"And your uncle came to pick you up and you stayed at a hotel for four days is that right?"

"Yes. I was ill,"

"Yep yep. And then you left for Ohio at 12:45 in the afternoon,"

"Yes, but why are you asking me this?"

"Because on the night your mum left you at the airport, your father tried to attack her in her home," he concluded looking down at the floor. Lucy stayed silent then suddenly realised what he was saying.

"Is she..." She began. The policeman opened his mouth to answer but Will stepped in.

"She's going to be fine," he said reassuringly. Lucy nodded but didn't believe him despite wanting to.

"What we need to know is did you know about the planned attack and the reason your mother sent you here?"

"No, what do you mean?" Lucy asked suddenly realising. "You, you just said she was keeping me safe!" She said her volume rising and voice stuttering when she spoke. She stood up from the table with a clatter. "Did you, did you know?"

"Yes..." her uncle said. Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. He'd lied to her? "I couldn't tell you..." he began.

"Save it," Lucy shouted "Why now? Why?!" she grabbed her bag and ran out of the front door. Inside her uncle pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed an officer out of his way. He threw him some keys.

"I can trust you, right? Your the police for craps sake!" He said answering his own question and putting on his shoes. He took off out the front door and slammed the door behind him, leaving the police in his house still holding their now cold cups of tea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This is a very short chapter as I got the next chapter pre done so ill upload it now. Im tying everything together now so fingers crossed it will go smoothly! Everything will be ok I promise. For the rest of Lucy's first week anyway...! Please review I really like reading lol. :p


	11. Running away and feeling sick

Running away and feeling sick

Lucy ran hard not stopping to look both ways when crossing. She heard a few beeps from cars but ignored them. Tears were clouding up her vision and she slowed when it became impossible to see. Still jogging she managed to find the entrance to the school. She looked at her phone. It read 07:33. She'd been running for just over half an hour and she felt it. As her body caught up with her she felt a wave of nausea but held it down. She hadn't had any breakfast yet. She leant against the gates not expecting them to be open. When they did it took her by suprise and she tripped making her stomach lurch. She let herself in and walked up to her locker her head fuzzy and vision blurred. She was slowly putting her books away when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Hey Lu! What ya doing here?" It was Ryder. Lucy felt glad but nervous at the same time. It felt good to see a friend but she was sure she was about the throw up and in front of him she would be so embarrassed.

"Hey," she replied as normal as possible. It wasn't enough.

"You ok?" Ryder said taking Lucy by the shoulder and making her stare him in the eyes. "Your really pale,"

"Yeah," Lucy replied trying to cover up her nausea as best she could.

"Sure?"

"Mmmm,"

"What's up?" Ryder asked not fooled by her front.

"Nothing I swear," Lucy said tears pricking at her eyes. Ryder sighed giving up and linked arms with Lucy taking her along the corridor to the choir room. They sat down and Ryder leaned his hand against her forehead. It was burning up. Ryder looked at the girl and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. She looked so bad, like she was about to cry.

"Your hot," he said taking his hand away.

"Awww thanks," Lucy joked.

"No, I mean, well yes you are, but your burning up, are you ok?"

"Look the only reason I look I'll is cause I feel sick cause I ran all the way from Mr Schues' to here and I haven't atachally eaten yet. It'll pass," Lucy said trying not to give away too much.

"You ran from your house to here! Wow but that's like a mile and a half. What non stop?" Lucy nodded and Ryder shook his head in amazement.

"Why are you here so early anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Well y'know we have the fair on Saturday? Well I was meant to have a lesson to help with my dyslexia and stuff but I changed it to now so I could go with you to the fair," Ryder said reaching into his bag. He pulled out a granola bar. "Here have this seeing as you haven't eaten breakfast yet,"

"I'll throw it up," Lucy admitted pushing it away.

"Nice!" Ryder joked back. "Just have one bite then you'll feel better,"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Ryder confirmed pushing the bar into her hands. She unwrapped it and took a bite. It was extremely sickly though which was odd as she usually liked sickly things but as she swallowed it she realised it was too soon to be eating things. She ran off dropping the granola bar to the floor and leaving Ryder behind with no explanation. He'd gussed though and cursed himself for even thinking of making her eating stuff this soon. He followed her to the nearest bathroom and even though he knew no one would be in there but Lucy, he waited for her to be done. He felt too bad anyway. Inside the bathroom when Lucy had finished throwing up she shakily stood up and flushed the toilet wiping her hand with her mouth. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked a state. There were thin bags under her eyes and her eyelashes were stuck together by sleep dust from where she had been crying. Her hair was all over the place and she was very pale, apart from her lips which were a deep shade of red. She doused herself with water, fixed her hair and tried to smile before stepping out of the bathroom. Ryder was waiting outside and his face was a look of worry.

"I told you so!" Lucy joked.

"I'm so sorry, our you ok?" He asked giving her a hug. She shook her head but still pulled away and said,

"You were right though I do feel better!" Ryder laughed. His girlfriend was getting some colour back to her cheeks now and she had fixed her hair.

"You look really good with no makeup on!" He said out loud. Lucy smiled. "You still look really rough. D'ya want to go to the nurse?" Lucy shook her head violently. "Why not?"

"If I go to the nurse then they'll phone up Mr Schue,"

"And?"

"Then, then.." Lucy stuttered.

"Why are you here so early?" Ryder asked again rubbing Lucy on the back.

"I don't really want to talk about it but let's just say that I found out something really important far too late,"

"Ok," he said not questioning it further. He, for one, knew how hard family life was. "So why don't you want to tell your uncle your sick?" He asked still not quite getting it.

"I don't mind telling him I'm sick just not telling him I'm here..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"I ran away," Lucy concluded.

"What?! Mr Schue will be worried sick!"

"I know, I know,"

"You have to tell him where you are Lu!" Ryder said wiping a tear away from her eyes. "Look if you want you can stay at mine for the rest of the week, get your head around all this stuff then it'll be clearer when you next speak to him," he smiled when Lucy looked up to him with her big blue eyes. "But for now, you are coming with me to the nurses office because you are tired, shaken up and shivering! Yes I did notice!" Ryder said pleased when it made her giggle.

"I'm sorry!" Lucy said exasperated. "I'm such a wreak!"

"I know but you'll get your mojo back. It's glee club tonight and you won't want to miss this one!" Ryder said grinning at what he had planned for her. He picked up both of their bags and lead her down the hallway letting her hug him on the way. What a morning! he thought grinning to himself.

Lucy was lying down on one of the beds in the nurses office. She felt fine now and her nausea had gone away. She'd even managed to eat the jelly Marley and Wade brought her in their free period. She'd left the bar of soap Brittany had bought her though as even though Brittany had said it was fine to eat and she did it often Lucy thought against it. She'd even had Kitty come around and bitch about how uncomfortable the bed were and how fat the nurse was. She'd ignored the snarky comment about Marley's mum though. She was thinking about what she was going to tell her uncle when the nurse came in.

"Well third time lucky now hey? We're going to make this the last time we phone your uncle though before we'll have to find another family member to give the all clear ok?" Lucy was dreading that. "We know your fine but we need to make sure ok honey?" Lucy nodded praying that her uncle would pick up. One ring, two rings, three rings. On the forth ring Lucy had given up hope but as if by magic he answered. She couldn't here what her uncle was saying but could guess due to the nurses replies.

"Yes yes. Umm about half seven she tells me. Yes running. No no. Nothing too bad, she was sick and then started shivering violently. No, just shaken up that's all. A young boy, Ryder I think, one of your students. Fine now, yes. Ok? Yep that's fine give me a second," she handed the phone out to Lucy. "He wants a quick word alright? I need to go and do a few things so wait here until I get back and it's that button to end the call, ok?" Lucy nodded and took the phone. As the nurse walked off she put it to her ear.

"Hi,"

"Lucy? Oh my I've been worried sick!"

"I'm so sorry,"

"You ran?!"

"Yes,"

"Well, I don't blame you put please let me know where you are next time!"

"I will,"

"Are you ok now? Would you like to come home? Oh I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"No thanks I want to stay here but please can I stay at Ryder's until the fair?"

"I don't know I think I'd rather-"

"Please, I just can't right now,"

"Ok, I'll think about it. I'm sorry things turned out the way they did,"

"Me too,"

"Ok well I'm gunna take the day off, sort some things out with the police. If you don't want to be in the middle of it then that's ok but I want to see you before you go to Ryder's,"

"Yeah well I need to pack,"

"Mmmmm, ok well I love you, don't EVER do anything like that to me again and I'm so sorry Lu. If I could change things I would,"

"I know. Bye," Lucy ended the call and put the phone down on the table beside her bed. "But you can't," she said out loud sighing.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Things are gonna get fluffy soon I promise. I'm in the middle of the Easter hole ATM so chapters are going to be coming thick and fast! Please review it means the world. Now I'm going to sleep!


	12. Glee club and a surprise party

Glee club and a party

Lucy waited outside English for lesson to be over. It was five minutes until the end of lesson so there was no point going in there. She could see Kitty out of the corner of her eye tapping her pencil and looking at the clock every five seconds. After being let out of the nurses office she had walked around school for a bit collecting herself after the morning. She was shaken and all that filled her mind was her uncle and her mum. What had happened to her? Her uncle said she was fine but why haven't she answered her calls? Maybe out of shame? Something wasn't adding up but she realised that her uncle would tell her if she was dying wouldn't he? And anyway she dumped her with no warning. That feeling is something she'd never get over. This continuing argument with her self conscious was interrupted by a very loud bell and a hand.

"Heya. Thank God your here!" Kitty said grabbing her arm and pulling her down in the direction of Glee club.

"Isn't using Gods name in vain against your catholic rules?" Lucy said a smirk across her face. Kitty rolled her eyes but only smiled to Lucy's surprise. "Look I really don't fancy going to Glee today, I'm sorry it's just-"

"No you are coming weather you like it or not,"

"Why?!"

"Cause," a voice said from behind them. It was Wade. "Girl don't you know what day it is today?"

"Ummm a Wednesday?" Lucy replied confused.

"Which Wednesday?" Wade pushed.

"Errr the 10th?"

"Of?"

"April..."

"And the time?"

"Just gone three i think,"

"She's still not got it," Wade said to Kitty. Lucy was really confused now. What was happening. The three of them reached the choir room which was pitch black. Kitty turned on the light and suddenly Lucy was bombarded by a huge,

"SURPRISE!"

Then she realised what was going on. With all the chaos and the moving about she had done in the last week she had totally forgotten her birthday!

"How...?" she began.

"Well Mr Schue told us but it was Blaine's idea to do the surprise bit," Marley explained grabbing her hand and bringing her closer to the group of people. Her best friends. "Do you like it,"

"Like it? I love it!" Lucy exclaimed. She spotted Blaine a few metres away and ran over to him. "Did you do this?" she asked pointing the the banners, streamers and balloons hanging from every corner.

"Yeah..." he said shyly so as not to boast. Lucy suddenly hugged him tight and he picked her up as she squealed.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry about yesterday I..." she began but Blaine put a finger over her lips.

"Family stuff I get it and it was my fault as much as yours," they hugged again and Lucy turned around to find Ryder behind her.

"You alright now?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah much better now," she replied.

"Yeah you were sick weren't you?" Blaine asked at Lucy nodded. "Rotten on your birthday,"

"Not like she knew it was her birthday!" Wade said dragging her back into the middle of the choir room. "Now lets turn the lights back off so we can get this party started,"

"Again?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see," Blaine said as he flicked the switches. Ryder grabbed her hand as they plunged into darkness. Suddenly Lucy could see and orange light from on of the corners of the room. Then another and another. More and more as she counted them. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. Her age. Well it was now. Then a piano struck one chord and the room filled with harmonies as the lights came back on.

'Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to Lucy,  
Yeah yeah,' she heard Wade yell perfectly in tune  
'Happy birthday to you,"

Cheering erupted and as Lucy blew out the candles she realised who was holding the cake. Her uncle. He set the cake down and they hugged each other,

"But I thought..."

"I would never miss your birthday Lu, never,"

"Now enough with the lovey stuff as cute as it is," Artie butted in. He turned to the rest of the new directions. "You ready?" They nodded and took their places. What now? Lucy thought as once again they burst into song.

'Food, glorious food!  
Hot sausage and mustard!  
While we're in the mood -  
Cold jelly and custard!  
Pease pudding and saveloy!  
What next is the question?  
Rich gentlemen have it, boys -  
In-di-gestion!'

Lucy laughed as all the members of glee club circled round her posing as they reached her. Even her uncle! Suddenly Ryder grabbed her and pulled her into the circle. She was spun around by at least three people as they sung,

'Food, glorious food!  
We're anxious to try it.  
Three banquets a day -  
Our favourite diet!'

They got into formation as they sidestepped in time to the music. Ryder took her by the waist and she danced with them.

'Just picture a great big steak -  
Fried, roasted or stewed.  
Oh, food,  
Wonderful food,  
Marvellous food,'

Blaine spun her around, winked at Ryder, and then let go sending her tumbling to the floor. Ryder caught her and lifted her back upwards as they held the last notes.

'Glorious foooooooooooooood!'

When they had finished they stood up breathing heavily. Lucy clapped and was joined in by the others one by one.

"Right lets eat!" Wade exclaimed. "I'm dying to try this cake you worked so hard on yesterday Blaine!"

"That's why you weren't at glee!" Lucy realised.

"I had to get ingredients," he shrugged.

"Oh I love you guys so much!" Lucy said. She was welcomed by a massive group hug.

"First presents..." Kitty said taking her hand and dragging Wade away from the cake.

"What for me?"

"Of corse!" Blaine exclaimed taking her other hand. They pulled her over to a group of chairs. Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. "Here you go, sorry it isn't wrapped I didn't have any paper," Lucy opened it to find a neckless with four stars dangling off it. The stars were engraved with the letters, G. L. E. E.

"Oh it's perfect!" she cried as Blaine got it out and put it around her neck and did it up for her.

"Now for me," Artie said handing her a card. She opened it to find a voucher to Breadstix for two. "Thought you could take someone special," he said noting at Ryder.

"Thank you I will," she said as they shared a smile. Joe handed her a little hymn book.

"I don't know if your catholic or not but its got some really good songs in there," he smiled.

"I know. I'm not really a Christian but I went to a religious school. The songs were good," she explained "Thanks," she smiled.

Tina got her pretty blue top, Sugar some blue sparkly high-tops and Marley some new jeans. "Oh wow!" Lucy said holding them up against her. "How did you know my size?" Mr Schue put his hand up. "I could have guessed," she smiled. "I'm defiantly wearing these tomorrow,"

"Glad you like them," Tina said looking pleased.

"Like them? I adore them! There so pretty you three have good taste!"

Sam presented her with a DVD of Hairspray the musical. "How did you know it was my favourite film?" She asked giggling and hugging Sam.

"Isn't it everyone's?!" Brittany said holding out a pack of popcorn.

"Oh perfect!" Lucy said happily.

Wade came up and handed her a canvas. Lucy turned it around and on it was printed a picture of all of them she had taken a couple of days back when Lucy had first joined. "Oh!" Lucy cried.

"For your new room of corse," Wade said as Lucy stared at it grinning.

"Let's hope you don't get nightmares from it..." Artie quietly added smirking.

Ryder was last he gave her a photo frame filled with scrabble letters. But they made out words. Two sentences.

please kiss me

please love me

"Yes," Lucy said before their lips touched and Lucy felt a feeling of love and safety overwhelm her for the second time this week.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Awwwww sweet right! The actual Scrabble board would look much better but the doc manager setting puts it all to one side. I'll make a pic of it and use is as the profile. Give us five mins. More soon and please review x :p x


	13. Kitty's present and deep secrets

Kitty's present and deepest darkest seacrets.

Lucy was dancing with Blaine and Sugar when Kitty dragged her out of the room. She thrusted a box into her hands.

"Your present. Well it's not your actual present but it's there to make me look like I'm not a cheapskate," Kitty said.

"Oh thank you," Lucy said she was going to open it but something held her back. "So what's my 'actual' present then?"

"It's not an object but, well a gesture," she explained.

"Oh curious now,"

"Have Saturday," she said. "I was going to do something amazing trust me but the fair only comes around once a year so I suppose you can have that day with your, boyfriend," she said hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah but we still have to have the sleepover on Friday," she said.

"Corse," Lucy ripped off the wrapping paper of her gift to find a pair of straighteners and curlers. "Oh my these are amazing!" she exclaimed.

"Well seeing as everyday you have your hair in a messy bun or plait makes me think your real hair is properly like a bale of hay dragged backwards through a turbine,"

"Blunt but true,"

"So now you can have hair as gorgeous as mine!"

"I don't know what to say, I mean both presents!" Lucy began.

"Those are second hand," Kitty added pointing to the straighteners.

"Oh, ok well, thanks anyway!" Lucy said as they walked back into the room shaking her head at the girls generosity and how bitchy she could be. She set her reservations towards the girl on the side with the straighteners and her other presents and went to join Ryder dancing.

"Heya birthday girl!" he said as she walked up to him.

"Not like she knew!" Wade called in a sing song voice as she danced past them popping a Cheetos in her mouth. Ryder and Lucy laughed.

"I think she's gunna hold that to you for the rest of your life," he said as they giggled.

"I know!" Lucy added. "Oh and about this weekend. Kitty's given us Saturday together so yeah, we can go to the fair and have fun,"

"On a date?" Ryder asked.

"On a date," Lucy confirmed.

"How d'ya do it?"

"Well lets say it's another birthday present,"

"Good enough for me," Ryder smiled. Lucy looked over his shoulder to see Mr Schue looking at them a kind smile on his face.

"Be right back," Lucy said pulling away from Ryder and smiling before working her way towards her uncle.

"Heya," she said trying to act like nothing had happened before.

"Hi, you having fun?" he asked pointing around him to the party.

"Yes. Thanks a bunch," Lucy said smiling genuinely at him.

"Good," he said smiling back. "Happy sixteenth,"

"Can I still stay at Ryder's tonight?" she asked getting to the point.

"Well actually I have phoned his mom,"

"You phoned his mum?! I'm not twelve anymore!" Lucy said slightly exasperated and embarrassed.

"I know but it was a good thing I did as his mom is on last minute business tonight so you couldn't have gone round anyway," Mr Schue explained. Lucy sighed. "But because its your sixteenth I will allow you two to stay over at ours with one exception," he said. Lucy nodded. "Kitty comes with you too,"

"What?!" Lucy cried.

"I thought you two were best friends?" he said puzzled.

"Yeah we are but not her and Ryder,"

"Sorry Lu," he shrugged. "I don't want any funny business. The last thing we need right now is another teen pregnancy,"

"What?" Lucy asked

"Don't worry," her uncle said shaking his head and sighing.

"How did stuff go with the police?" Lucy asked changing the topic.

"Lu it's your birthday,"

"I know but I need to know this," Lucy said pleadingly. Her uncle sighed again and rubbed his head.

"Well I'm clear with them and they're letting you stay here for a long as you need,"

"And my mum?"

"I don't know where your mom is or what's going on with her but I'm going to phone the hospital tomorrow and the next day and the the next and find this out,"

"She could be..." Lucy said trailing off. Her uncle took her by the chin.

"No. No Lu. Just no. If anything bad had happened then we would have heard right?" he asked. Lucy nodded and smiled.

"So, what are we going to do about tonight then. If they really can't get along then I suppose you could... Oh I don't know really. Got any ideas?"

Lucy thought and smiled.

"Yes," she replied

"Night Mr Schue!" Kitty, Ryder and Lucy had chorused as he left the sitting room turning off the light. They were in Lucy's sitting room as her bedroom was too small. They had three sleeping bags and Lucy was lying in the middle, partly to prevent a brawl between the two of her closest friends and partly so she could be next to both of them. It was mainly to prevent arguments though.

"So what should we do?" Kitty asked acting board already.

"We could play games," Lucy said.

"Alright then what kind of games?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know really I was hoping you would come up with them,"

"I know a perfect game," Kitty said. "Let's kill Ryder(!)"

"Sounds perfect," Ryder shrugged. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Seriously can you two just get along? It's my birthday for crying out loud!" Lucy cried breaking the angry silence.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

"I know," Lucy said calm again. "Why don't we play a game where we all write are deepest darkest secrets on a peice of paper and show them to each other, but so we don't know who's is who's,"

"Hmmm," Kitty said considering it.

"I'm in if your in," Ryder said looking at Kitty.

"Fine," she said shaking hands with him and then straight away wiping her hand on her sleeping bag. The wrote their secrets on pieces of paper Lucy handed to them put them in the middle of the sleeping bags.

"Ok pick one out," said Kitty glaring at Ryder. Ryder did and opened it gingerly.

"When I get my first car, which I will, I want a Morris Minor. A black one," he read out confused. "Well I don't see how that's a big secret,"

"Unless," Lucy continued. "You were a very popular and spoilt girl who has a reputation to keep up and in a vintage car like that would look like the biggest loser Lima has seen. Especially if she road it in her Cheerios outfit,"

"You!" Ryder said to Kitty "That one was yours?!"

"What happens tonight doesn't leave this room," Kitty spat.

"Preach," Lucy concluded. Ryder nodded.

"What do Morris Minors even look like?" He asked.

"Old fashioned, quite small. Some even have like red leather on the inside! No radio though," Lucy replied.

"How do you know?" Kitty questioned.

"My dad's friend used to collect them. He sold em all though, when the recession hit us," Lucy explained.

"Shame," Kitty muttered as Ryder stifled a laugh. Kitty shot daggers at him and he stopped at once. "Your go Lucy," she said eyes fixed hard on Ryder making him feel him uneasy.

"Well," Lucy began. "I know which ones mine so i'll chose the other," she picked it up and read it once. She gasped, looked Ryder up and down and then read it out loud. "When I was ten I was catorgrised as obese by doctors," Kitty took a moment for this information to sink in before opening her mouth and bursting out in laughter. Lucy clamped her hand over her mouth to shush her but suddenly whipped it back. "You licked me?!" She exclaimed wiping her hand on Ryder who recoiled.

"What were you doing?" Kitty asked.

"We carn't make to much noise! And you licked me?!" Lucy replied.

"Yeah, you taste disgusting," Kitty replied. "Wow though," she said looking at Ryder. "Really?"

"Yeah I know!" He said. "My mom threatened to send me on a fat camp but I worked my but off to get it under control,"

"No just your but," Kitty said looking Ryder up and down cheekily.

"It really worked!" Lucy noted, smiling and ignoring Kitty with a sigh. Ryder nodded.

"Ok last one," he said reaching for it. He opened it and read it. With every word his smile faded and by the end the whole room was silent.

"I ran away today cause the police were at my house. They tried to arrest Mr Schue because they thought he had kidnaped me. My mum dumped me and sent to America cause my dad was after us. In a bad way. I don't know where my mum is and I don't care because she dumped me on a kerb in the pouring rain with nothing but thin clothes on and expected me to find my way to Ohio on my own when she hadn't even told me why. I ran away because Mr Schue knew this and he didn't tell me. He lied to me,"

"There you go," Lucy said shrugging.

"Crap," was all that came out of Ryder.

"But didn't she leave you for a good reason?" Kitty asked trying to tread carefully.

"I would have rather been there for her. If she's..." Lucy said stopping as she dared not even go there. "Then all I'm gunna be thinking is that I could have protected her if she'd just have let me stay at her side,"

"I'm glad your mom made you come here instead," Ryder said hugging her tight as Lucy let a single tear fall down her cheek. "Cause without her I wouldn't have met you,"

"Same," Kitty agreed. "I mean it!" She said as both Ryder and Lucy turned to her. "Can I tell you one last secret?" She asked. Her friends gave her worried looks. "Last one of the night ok?" They nodded. "I don't like to make emotional ties with people. It's too soppy and I don't like spending money for them when it comes to christmas or birthdays but you are my best friend. Not just the person I befriend to beat the crap out of, although that is tempting with you," she said pointing at Ryder. Lucy laughed "No I'm being serious," Kitty said stopping the laughter.

"I could get used to this," Kitty said smiling privately to herself as her and Lucy joined in a hug "You really need to use deodorant," she added poking Ryder in the shoulder with her fingernail. Ryder hissed as he inspected the mark left by the cheerleader. Even if Lucy and Kitty were now best buddies it was still war between him and Kitty. And the look on Kitty's face told him that he didn't need to remind her.

"It. Is. On," he saw her mouth spell out in his direction.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh well I couldn't have her all nice could I? Things are going to get bitchy don't you worry. Review please thank you. This is not my best work granted but I need something to fill the gap until Saturday and the fair which will be super romantic! Review review review. It's always nice and makes me happy. Better than drugs. (Not like I would know...)


	14. A school trip and a petrol leak

A school trip and a petrol leak

"Right! Everybody on. Right now!" Mr Schue shouted over the hubbub of the glee club students. Kitty pushed past him, arm in arm with Lucy. Ryder followed behind them.

"This is awesome!" Lucy cried happily.

"I know right!" Brittany agreed joining them and linking arms with Lucy. "I get to miss all my classes for this.

"Shame Tina and Blaine couldn't join us," Sugar said bounding beside them.

"Yeah," Ryder agreed. "Sucks to be them having a chemistry mock on the same day,"

"It's so cool how we got the whole day off to do this school trip!" Marley said beaming.

"Yeah thanks to your uncle!" Sugar noted smiling at Lucy. Lucy thought back to the morning when her uncle had burst into the living room holding the phone.

Xoxo

_"Guys! Guess what?" Mr Schue said beaming as he opened the curtains letting light shine in to the room. Kitty put her pillow over her head._

_"What the..." Kitty moaned from under the fabric._

_"What is it?" Lucy asked. She hadn't seen her uncle this excited in a while and she secretly hoped it was about her mum._

_"The whole of glee club have got tickets to see a performance from an up and coming glee club out in Kentucky!"_

_"No way! When?" Ryder asked sitting up_

_"Well that's just it. Today!" Mr Schue cried as Lucy jumped up. Even Kitty raised her head. Ryder punched the air._

_"It's only a school trip guys," Kitty said unimpressed._

_"Did I forget to mention you get to miss all your classes today because of it?" Mr Schue said directing the question in Kittys' direction. She immediately sat up in bed._

_"What? All of them?" She asked perked up._

_"Yep but if your not interested..." Mr Schue said grinning._

_"I didn't say that..." Kitty said annoyed at her teachers trick. Ryder smirked and all of them, apart from Kitty, did a little victory dance in the middle of the room. Will smiled at his niece she looked happy and content. He missed that side of her so badly._

Xoxo

The bus was filled with commotion and chatter as the vehicle moved gently down the road. Lucy was sitting next to Kitty, kind of against her will but Ryder insisted it was fine as he sat in front of them. Marley and Jake were across the aisle to them and the other members of Glee were scattered in front. Mr Schue and Emma were at the front near the driver so they could give him instructions. Apparently her uncle had made Emma come along by bribing her with a peanut butter sandwich and some carpet cleaner? Lucy wasn't quite sure but that was probably because of the rush her uncle had explained it all to her. Everything had been in a rush today and Lucy was looking forward to the bus ride there. It was quiet and peaceful apart from the bickering of Ryder and Kitty every so often. Mr Schue felt the same way too. He was excited at the prospect of new competition for the new directions and was eager to check them out. One thing was still on his mind though. He couldn't get hold of the Royal Berkshire Hospital where Clara was being kept in. He had tried and tried and tried and he didn't even know if she was ok. It was killing him not knowing and being able to reassure Lucy. Or the opposite. His thoughts were stopped abruptly though and the bus suddenly skid around the place.

It had, in fact, slipped on petrol but no one could see this. As it swerved it hit a nearby tree flipped over before landing the right way up again.

Lucy was spun around in her seat and was trying to register the things flying past her when suddenly the wind was taken from her lungs. A piercing pain hit her chest and then her head as blackness took its place.

Will was shocked but soon realised what was happening. He heard screams of his students coming from all directions and then his name being called out.

"Lucy?!" he shouted before plunging into black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haha I cackle. Yes I know I'm mean leaving you like this but I have the next chapter almost pre done. You thought you knew what was coming didn't you? So did I but hey I live in the moment. Thanks for all your reviews as weird as some of them are. Keep them coming I love them! This chapters short because the next one is long. :)


	15. Crash and bleed

Crash and bleed

Jake was the first to wake up. He found himself flat on his back in the aisle next to his seat. Looking upwards he saw a massive dent in the roof and sunlight pouring in from the broken windows on each side of him. He stood up and was hit by a wave of dizziness. He waited for it to subside before reaching to the top of the seat next to him and hauling himself upwards. His whole body ached and he couldn't help but groan. He heard a murmur from beside him and whipped his head around to see Marley. She had a noticeable gash on the side of her head and was lying slumped in her seat. Jake rushed over to her and lifted her head up feeling the rush of warm blood over his hand. Her eyes flickered.

Xoxo

At the other end of the bus Sugar started to stir. She moved around for a bit, trying to work out weather she was hurt before she crawled from where she was. The bus had flown her downwards and she had landed underneath her seat. She was unharmed though, thanks to her platform shoes breaking her fall and slamming into the metal frame of the underside of the seats for her. Now standing up she brushed the hair out of her eyes to feel blood. She looked down and saw a small gash on her palm. Then she realised she was standing in glass.

Xoxo

"Jake?" Marley said her voice a mere whisper. She groaned as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Marley? Marley are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"What happened?" she asked ignoring his question.

"The bus..." Jake started "It must of crashed. Are you ok?"

"My right wrist," she said. Jake looked down at it. It was red and swollen and there was an unusual looking bump protruding out of the side.

"I think it may be broken," he said wincing at the sight of it.

Xoxo

Sugar now wide awake looked down the bus she couldn't see many people but she recognised Jake a few rows down and before him,

"Artie!" she screamed

Xoxo

"Sugar?" Marley suddenly cried "And the others. What about them?"

"I'll look for them now just stay here," Jake said. Marley nodded. Jake then took off her scarf and placed it into her left hand. He moved this hand upwards to her cut and firmly placed it there. "Push it firmly," he instructed. "I'll be right back," he said before kissing her lightly and turning round and pushing himself away from her. On any other occasion she would offer to help but she was still in shock and the pain from her wrist was starting to become unbearable. She watched as Jake made his way down the bus calling Sugars' name before looking around. The windows were shattered all along one side and there was a massive dent one the opposite side to where she was sitting. She suddenly spotted Wade a few rows away attempting to get up.

Xoxo

Sugar found Artie upturned in his chair. He was unconscious but Sugar could see the rise and fall of his chest. Jake suddenly came up behind her.

"Suger! Are you ok?" he asked the girl who was nearly in tears. She couldn't say anything but pointed to Artie. Jake hauled him and his chair upright but the wheels had collapsed inwards and the frame was badly mangled. He undid the belt and lifted, the still unconscious, Artie out. He propped him on a nearby seat. "Is he breathing?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Sugar said hugging Artie close.

"You ok?" Jake asked like it was the most normal question in the world.

"Um hm," she replied. Jake didn't need anything else. He turned on his heels and set off down the bus again. Oh his head hurt so badly but he couldn't do anything about it and him complaining wouldn't help. When he hear screaming coming from the front of the bus he ran.

Xoxo

"Wade?" Marley asked.

"Yes darling?" Wade asked giving his best friend a weak smile.

"Oh thank god!" Marley cried. Wade came and sat in the seat next to Marley but stopped suddenly when she realised who's seat it was.

"Where's Jake?" she asked.

"Gone to look for others,"

"And Kitty? Lucy? Joe?" He asked scanning round her.

"Oh my. How could I forget about them how?!" She said, voice full of panic.

"Don't worry girl please don't worry your in shock. And your so pale," Wade noted. It didn't help though. Marley was screaming their names. Wade looked at the seats they were once sitting in. A massive dent took its place and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no girl," Wade said. He was about to call for help when a piercing scream stopped them all in their tracks.

Xoxo

Jake reached the front of the bus where the scream was coming from just in time. It was Brittany. There was sweat running down her forehead and her eyes were fixed straight in front of her. Jake followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at. The driver hadn't had it so lucky in the crash. Half his face had been ripped off by the sharp edge of the control panel and so half of his head was skull. It was whipped around and both of the dead mans' eyes were staring at Britt. She had woken up a few moments ago and was meet eye to eye with the driver. The scariest film she had ever watched being Bambi, she was petrified by what she could see but weirdly couldn't take her eyes off it. Suddenly the head was met by a long metal pole, which threw it over to the ground and out of Brittany's way. She turned to see Jake with the pole in his hands. He looked extremely white and threw the piece of metal down turning his attention to her.

"You ok?" he asked out of breath. Brittany just nodded. They both looked as green as each other and weirdly in the moment of it all hugged tightly. Brittany cried into Jakes shoulder before pulling away and turning to the her boyfriend beside her. He was still unconscious but breathing roughly. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him though so Jake put it down to him banging his head. He didn't have much medical experiences but he did have concussion once in second grade.

"If he wakes up don't let him fall back to sleep," Jake said sharing what little knowledge he had as Brittany carried on nodding. If Brittany was in shock there's no way she could help Sam. He needed more help here. His head was throbbing now but he carried on regardless. Suddenly as if his prayers were answered a voice came up from behind him.

"You look after Britt and Sam. I'll try and wake up Mr Schue," Joe said. Jake nodded gratefully and slumped on the chair beside the two. He was fighting to keep himself awake as much as the rest of them.

Xoxo

Joe had woken as Jake had run past him. Brittany's scream had lifted him out of sleep and as he woke he felt a tugging pain on the back of his head. It wasn't a headache he knew that so what was it? It was as he tried to pull away he realised. One of his dreads was caught up against the seat. He took a piece of sharp glass and started to cut away at the dread furiously. He heard a bang of something being hit in the distance as he came loose with the seat he was attached to. He tugged away at the dread until it came off the seat hinge and put it in his pocket. That's when he made his way to Jake. He knew someone need to call 991 but he didn't have his phone. He knew Mr Schue had two just in case and so his mission was to find him. Jake also looked exhausted and something else was wrong that Joe couldn't put his finger on. He found his teacher and Emma quickly. Mr Schue looked fine but Emma had a nasty gash on her chin and the way her foot was twisted, Joe winist at the sight of it. He shook his teacher gently.

"Mr Schue? Mr Schue?" he said as the teacher began to rouse and twist in his chair.

Xoxo

Will had been dreaming. He dreamt of the perfect world where Emma was his wife and Lucy was happy all the time. Both sides of the family were together and happy. It's was the the last time the two sides had got together. That day but the whole family were older and so happy. Happy. It was the only word that filled his mind. Suddenly the scene changed and Will could see Lucy flying across the wreck of a bus and slamming into the side. Screaming out in pain. Screaming out his name. And then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Mr Schue? Mr Schue?"

It was Joe. Wills' eyes flickered and opened. He took in his surroundings. It was the bus wreck from his dream.

"What happened?" he asked sitting up a bit.

"The bus," Joe replied "It crashed,"

One thought ran through his head. _It was real. The dream was real._

"LUCY?!" he screamed. Fear ran through him as he shot out of his seat.

"We don't know where she is Mr Schue but we need an ambulance. Now," Joe said firmly as his teacher thought for a moment. Joe was right they needed help now. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It turned on. Thank God. He pressed 911 as quickly as he could and got an answer at once.

"911 what is your emergency?"

No one had noticed Jake fall silently into unconsciousness as his body slowly shut down on him...

Xoxo

Artie - concussion (unconscious)  
Brittany - shock  
Driver - dead  
Emma - cut chin, broken left ankle (unconscious)  
Jake - internal head injuries (unconscious)  
Joe - lost dread  
Kitty - missing  
Lucy - missing  
Marley - broken right wrist, cut head, shock  
Ryder - (unconscious)  
Sam - internal respiratory injuries, concussion (unconscious)  
Sugar - cut on right palm  
Wade - fine  
Will - very slight concussion

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sad chapter coming next sorry. Hope your enjoying this its a blast to write! Review plaza. I also found the italics button so am very excited.


	16. Kitty and Lucy

Kitty and Lucy

Lucy's eyes flickered. She opened her eyes to intense agony. It felt like her right side was on fire and every time she drew in breath, it was like her chest was being crushed and hot tar was being poured down her throat. She winced which just made the pain worse. Trying to move her head was impossible, so she turned her eyes to look around her. She was on a bus. It looked familiar enough but the space she was in was so small and the side of the bus was caved in blocking her out. The emergency exit was to her left but the glass was shattered and it coated her small body leaving scratches galore. Holding her breath she looked far to the right and spotted a blond figure. One she recognised. It was Kitty. Lucy gasped as memories came flooding back but tears fell down her face with the pain.

Xoxo

Kitty had also woken up. She found she could move her upper body quite easily and with little to no pain. Below her torso was a different matter. She saw it was trapped under the side of the bus, but could feel nothing. She started to panic and this wasn't helped when she saw blood seeping from where her legs were. She screamed but found only a whimper to come out. She scanned around her environment and spotted Lucy quickly. The British girl looked badly broken and the way her chest rised and fell was uneven and quicker than normal. This was her fault she thought. She never believed in putting her seat belt on, especially when it was a school trip. She'd persuaded Lucy not to as well insisting her to live in the moment. Now because of it she may die, or at least it looked that way. Suddenly she saw Lucy's eyes turn and look into hers. They shared a glance as tears ran down both of the sophomores faces.

"Lucy?" Kitty whispered not believing her eyes at the twisted body of her best friend.

"Kitty," Lucy managed to croak out scrunching her face up from the pain it caused. "What... happened?" she asked using up what little energy she had left.

"The bus. I think we're still in the bus so something must have happened," Kitty replied looking round at the familiar interior.

"It... did... crash," Lucy managed to say in-between laboured breaths. "I... remember. Are... we... going... to die?"

"I don't know," Kitty said truthfully. She couldn't hear anything apart from the blood rushing through her brain and Lucy's quiet voice. "I want to die," she admitted.

"Don't... say that," Lucy tried to protest uselessly.

"No, you have no idea. I carnt feel my legs and so best guess is there parylised. If we do get through this then I'm proberly going to be in a wheelchair all my life,"

"And? Look... at Artie,"

"Exactly. This will ruin my career with the Cherio's and i'll be on the bottom of the social pyramid,"

"Oh... Kitty..."

"I have bullied practically everyone in our school so who's going to be my friend at the end of the day?" She started crying now, sobs that shook her tiny frame. "I don't want to be known as the nobody who everyone feels sorry for. Even if that means dying here today,"

"You... can't... just die,"

"Well I can at least try," Kitty said tears streaming. She was too confused and angry to care at the moment and was beside herself when she felt a hand grab hers.

Lucy was in agony but she needed to have the girl feel her presence. She was slipping into unconscious as she did this and she knew Kitty wouldn't die for going to sleep. She might.

"We go... together," she said clutching onto the blondes clammy hand.

"But Lucy..."

"No... hear... me... through. It... kills... to breath, even... to... speak. Im... going... to... fall... asleep... in a... minuet and... I... don't... know if i'll wake... up,"

"No, not you, you carnt die. What have you ever done wrong?"

"Oh... a lot... of things, don't... you... worry... about that now,"

"I've done so many things. So many unforgivable things. Please don't die on me,"

"Like... wise. Mabey... i'll meet... my... mum... up there,"

"I don't know what you mean... do you think she's dead?"

"I... don't know. I'll... find... out," Lucy suddenly gasped out in pain and screamed tears streaking down her face, writhing in agony. "It... hurts... Kitty. I... don't... think... I... can... hold on much... longer,"

"It's ok, it's ok," Kitty said soothingly. "You can let go now, I'm here," it hurt her to say those words but she knew it was the right thing to do. Was it her decision though?

I love... you... Kitty Wilde... and... you... will always... be... like a... sister... to me,"

"I'll meet you up in heaven is suppose. If I get there,"

"Oh... you will. I'll... make... sure... of... it," Lucy said a smile trickling across her face.

"Goodbye, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehn, Adieu," Kitty sang with Lucy joining in at the end. They laughed, even Lucy as blackness started to overtake her.

"Goodbye, Kitty Wilde," Lucy said without the need to take any heavy breaths this time.

"Goodbye, Lucy Schue," Kitty said back falling into a deep sleep. The blackness had nearly overtaken Lucy when she heard a voice.

"LUCY?!" It was her uncle. Her uncle! He was still there and he was coming to save them.

"LUCY?" Another voice. This one made her heart skip a beat. It was Ryder. She tried to hold onto his voice and stop herself from going under but it was too late. The blackness had taken its toll...

Artie - concussion (unconscious)  
Brittany - shock  
Driver - dead  
Emma - cut chin, broken left ankle (unconscious)  
Jake - internal head injuries (unconscious)  
Joe - lost dread  
Kitty - shattered legs, trapped nerves, shock, dilusion  
Lucy - collapsed lung, broken ribs, multiple cuts, broken right arm, broken right leg  
Marley - broken right wrist, cut head, shock  
Ryder - (conscious)  
Sam - internal respiratory injuries, concussion (unconscious)  
Sugar - cut on right palm  
Wade - fine  
Will - very slight concussion

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well that's was a touch sad. Hope it's not too full on and don't worry. Everything like the date and the sleepovers will still happen. But not like you would think. Please review so I can make it better. Thanking you. More soon. Like I said its the hols so I have a lot o time on my hands.


	17. Ryder and help

Ryder and help

Ryder was dreaming of the crash when he woke up. He saw his girlfriend, Lucy, being thrown across the tiny interior and slammed into a nearby seat. He stood upwards to go and help her but was stopped by the bus side caving in and blocking them from each other. he was screaming as the g force of the spinning vehicle sent him back into his seat and as he hit his head against the cool glass next to him, he fell unconscious.

Awake now he looked around and started to realise that he dream was real. He stood up and screamed,

"LUCY?" At once people came rushing over to him, arms around him, pulling him up. He realised he had fallen backwards. He regained his balance and shook his mates off calling Lucy's name again.

"Ryder, sit down, please. Your not helping," he heard Joe say pushing down on his shoulder in an attempt to calm the poor boy. Ryder was having none of it. He pushed past Joe angrily, causing him to lose balance and fall on top of the layer of glass covering the floor. Joe swore loudly as he lifted his arm to see a deep gash across his wrist. Ryder heard him and felt a pang of guilt fill him. He ignored his instincts to stop and go back to Joe and instead ran to where the bus had cut him and Lucy off. He looked around, trying to figure a way in. He was pulling and banging, uselessly, on bits of the bus trying to find one. He stopped dead when he saw the blood running like a river from where he knew his girlfriend was...

Xoxo

Will was frightened. His head hurt and he knew that wasn't a good sign especially in these circumstances but he didn't have time to think about himself. His niece was out there, the one who he had been trusted to look after and all his students. The bus was in a deadly silence but every so often there would be a sudden panic or a scream. Will stood up and noticed Emma sitting beside him. He saw her cut head and twisted ankle and took her cardigan that was placed to the side of her. He pressed it down on her cut and watched as the blood seeped through the green fabric. She murmured but didn't wake up. He leant her head against the window beside her, which was one of the only ones not shattered, so the cardigan would stay in its place. He then turned to find Lucy. He realised it would be a bit selfish to go looking for her and her only and the services were on their way anyway. He turned to see if Brittany was ok first but got stopped by the yell of Ryder.

"LUCY?"

It was enough to stop Will from going to Brittany and instead he started off down the bus. It was a shame really. Jake had still gone unnoticed and his pulse was getting weaker. Will saw Ryder push Joe and watched as the boy with dreads swore before looking at his bloody hands. Will took of his tie and handed it to Joe. He knew instivly what to do as he tied it tight around his wrist. Will went to join Ryder. He stopped the boys hands thumping against the metal.

"But Lucy..." Ryder started

"What she's stuck there?" Will said as Ryder nodded quickly. He was going to join his student thumping on the bus but as he heard screams from behind him he knew he was going to have to turn away and help others in the meantime. "We have to help the others," Will said firmly. Ryder saw the hurt in his teachers eyes as both boys turned away. Ryder went to Marley first. Her eyes were fixed straight in front of her and her face was deadly pale. She was shivering uncontrollable even with the extra layer he'd noticed Wade give her. Ryder put his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off with venom.

"What's... what's happened to her?" he asked startled.

"It's shock darling. I don't know. I carnt even get through to her at the moment," Wade said trying to put on a confidant front. It wasn't working though and Ryder softened when Wade started crying silently.

"Can I do anything?" Ryder asked not knowing how to comfort him.

"No don't worry about us but maybe if Jake came over she might wake up a bit..." Wade said.

"On it," Ryder said making his way to the front. He passed Sugar and Artie. Sugar was listening to Mr Schue intently and looking at Artie at the same time. Ryder noticed he wasn't conscious. The poor boy, he thought. He's already in a wheelchair. At the front of the bus. He noticed Emma was up and looking around shaking.

"Oh.. my," was all that came out of her mouth. "Will?" she whispered.

"Is fine," Ryder finished as Emma noticed him beside her. "We crashed but don't worry help is on it's way," he reassured her, as well as himself.

"How is everyone," Emma said tying not to look at her environment.

"Ok, considering," Ryder said. He thought of Lucy. "Lucy..." he cried. Emma looked up to him and took his hand despite it being splattered with blood and very grubby.

"Is she..." Emma asked not daring to say it.

"I don't know that's just it..." Ryder trailed of tears streaming. "No," he said whiping the tears from his face and turning round. "Right, Jake," He turned to see Sam unconscious and breathing roughly, Brittany who looked to be asleep and Jake... He was slumped on the little table in frount of the seats, face pale for his complexion. Ryder put two fingers to his neck and prayed for a pulse. Nothing. Suddenly sirans were heard.

Xoxo

Joe was outside waiting for the ambulances. The sun was shining brightly and it was a beautiful day. We should be happy, he thought. Birds tweeted and a cool breeze made his hair fly up into the air. Suddenly he could hear sirens and three ambulances drove off the road to the crash site. A fire engine followed shortly. A girl came out of the first ambulance followed by a young man. They talked on their radios and then spotted Joe.

"Are you a member of the party that crashed?" the man asked. Joe nodded. "How many in your party altogether?" He asked looking up at the bus. It looked unsteady. Joe thought and counted using his fingers.

"Fourteen," he finally said. The paramedic nodded. Joe saw other paramedics getting out equipment and backboards all talking seriously to one and another, looking up at the bus.

"And how long have you been conscious?" the male paramedic asked

"About ten minuets," Joe replied guessing.

"Were you the first awake?"

"No there were about five people up before me,"

"Ok and the bus, is it stable,"

"Yes," Joe replied. Then he thought. "Wait, no. The back it's been caved in..."

"Ok..." the paramedic said as he kept asking question.

Xoxo

Paramedics burst through the door of the bus. After working out the interior was stable, the team had managed to yank the door open and climb inside. There was two of them at first, Sandra and Jack. They stopped as the saw the half body of the driver but pulled it together.

"Right!" Sandra started, addressing the bus load of people. "We're here to help so please call us if you require medical attention,"

"Here," Ryder spluttered before regaining his voice. "Over here!" Jack ran up to him. "It's Jake he's not breathing and I don't know how long for, I just came over and..." Ryder mumbled. The paramedic felt for a pulse before dragging the boy onto the table and starting CPR. Another paramedic, Martha, came onto the bus with a bag. She spotted Jack doing CPR on a young boy and zipped open the bag to get a defibrillator. She unbuttoned Jakes' shirt and put the pads on his chest.

"Clear!" She shouted before releasing the shock which made the Jakes body bounce and shudder. Nothing. Martha set it up again. "Clear!" This time Ryder saw the body take a deep shuddering breath before coming back to life. His eyes flickered and he started to cough as the first orange back board was loaded onto the bus. Martha removed the pads before helping Jake up into a sitting position.

"Marley?" Jake asked between coughs. Ryder didn't know how the girl heard him but he suddenly saw Marley running up to where Jake was, pushing Ryder out of the way. Marley held Jakes' hand with her good one and started reassuring him as he was loaded onto the backboard. His mind iccmedianlty went back to Lucy. He rushed to the back of the bus where he was met with Mr Schue and two firemen.

"What's happening?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Ryder there going to cut the girls out," Mr Schue said slightly stuttering and pointing to the two firemen who were examining the dent Lucy and Kitty were behind.

"I can cut this peice of metal away," one of the firemen started explaining to Mr Schue and Ryder "But we'd have to close this section of the bus off and there's no way I could even consider doing anything until the rest of your party is out of here. Safety comes first, sir," he said shrugging to Ryder's exasperation. The fireman talked into the radio and shortly after they heard a crackle of a megaphone.

"This is the police. We are here to help but we need you to help us. We have two female girls on site who are trapped and we despratly need to cut them out. If you can walk and are well enough, please make your way to exit the bus. All those who need medical attention, please hold tight. We are getting round to everyone as quickly as possible but in the meantime, if you can get out, do. Thank you,"

Xoxo

Marley was the first to exit the bus, jumping down clumsily and having to be half caught by one of the paramedics on ground. Mark, the one who caught her, took one look at her and picked her up, carrying her to the nearest ambulance. He placed her down and Jake was carried in with her.

"Hope you don't mind, were a bit short spaced for ambulances. You two will have to go together," Mark said and Jake was getting his pulse checked and and oxygen mask pulled over his face.

"I don't mind. He's my boyfriend," Marley replied not looking at Mark.

"Ok good but I think you need to get checked out to," Mark said pointing to the scarf Marley still had fixed to her head. "Looks like a nasty gash. Can you take the scarf off for me?" Marley pulled away at the scarf which was stuck to her head due to all the blood. She was forced to rip it off which hurt like hell and reopened the gash causing it to bleed once again. She took Jakes' hand and squeezed it tight. The squeeze was returned. "Ok we're gunna need to stitch that one. For the meantime hold this against it," Mark said handing her a white peice of, what looked like cotton wool. She held it to her bleeding head and bit her lip as it stung like crazy. She didn't have another good hand to squeeze Jakes but their eyes locked and he weakly smiled at her reassuringly as their ambulance was the first to leave the crash site.

Xoxo

Sugar saw the ambulance leave as she herself entered one for the first time. It was filled with equipment of all sorts, mostly of an orange or red colour. Artie was lifted on next to her.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sugar asked for the third time in the last five minuets.

"Yes he's going to be just fine. We think he may have concussion but he's breathing fine and everything seems to be normal at the moment," the paramedic, Georgia said reassuring Sugar. Again.

"Why isn't he waking up then?" Sugar asked. It was a new question to Georgias' surprise.

"Well, you see his body needs time to heal and the best way he can do that is if he's asleep, ok?" Georgia said.

"And his wheelchair?..."

"We'll get him a new one,"

Xoxo

Brittany woke up from her dream abruptly. It was more of a nightmare really. It had started off nice with lots of kittens but after a while half the Kittens' faces turned into skulls and they just stared at Britt creeping forward closer and closer... She was glad to wake up.

She opened her eyes to the face of two paramedics, Jack and Sandra. She blinked a bit and then suddenly heard voices come through her haze.

_"Brittany?"_

_"Suspected shock. We're gunna take her now and then the boy behind her. Yeah looks like he's not breathing too well, could be a punctured lung..."_

_"Look she's waking up. Brittany?_ Brittany can you hear me?" Brittany nodded. "Right then my names Sandra, could you stand up for me?" Brittany nodded again but didn't move. "Ok, I'm going to lift you up, is that ok?" Again Brittany nodded.

"Look San, she not going to do anything but nod. Just take her so we can get to the boy. We can't hang around," Jack said impatiently. Sandra was annoyed at this comment but just nodded as she gave Jack the evils. She would get him later. She carried Brittany off the bus with the help of a policeman. She was walking to the ambulance she came in when Brittany spoke.

"Boys are annoying aren't they?" she said making Sandra nearly drop her in surprise to hearing the girl speak. She nodded in agreement. "Especially when they're dead..." Brittany carried on, confusing Sandra immensely.

"Go to sleep darling ok?" she said as she laid her down in the ambulance. Brittany didn't need to be told twice.

Xoxo

Wade walked to the front of the bus and climbed off after the policeman had told her too. Four more ambulances road into the site and he was disappointed when she realised Marley had gone already but went over to see Joe instead.

"You ok?" he asked looking concerned for him. Wade nodded but she obviously wasn't very realistic as Joe pulled her into a hug which they stayed in for a couple of minuets. They'd never hugged before and Wade was pleasantly surprised...

Xoxo

Emma was being placed on a backboard when Wade got off. It looked very grubby and she didn't want to be placed on there, especially as she thought of all the bodies and the blood that would once have been on there. Not to mention pus or vomit or... Her thoughts were stopped abruptly as she was lifted onto it. She had been warned of the pain but it hit her like a sledgehammer and she screamed out. The agony subsided but then she realised she was on the backboard. She screamed again and suddenly Will was by her side.

"Is your leg hurting?" he asked her as she looked wildly around her new surroundings.

"Germs..." she whispered.

"There will be no germs Miss, these are new out of the box this week," a paramedic, Bradley, explained proudly as Emma calmed down once again.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Will asked.

"No," Emma said. "I mean I do but you can't and I won't let you. Lucy will need you more than me. She always will. Now go," Will looked at her thanking her, planting a kiss on her forehead and running back to the end of the bus. She was doing the right thing and the man who was lowering her to the ground and into an ambulance looked quite cute...

Xoxo

Getting Sam into the backboard was harder than expected. Jack didn't want to put any pressure onto his chest but he had to haul him out of his seat somehow. They did it but in doing so they realised only half his chest was rising. His right lung had collapsed. They needed to get him into hospital. And quickly.

Xoxo

Will looked around and noticed he and Ryder were the only ones left. He called the firemen on quickly and the did some quick tests before deciding they could cut.

"Is he gunna get off?" one firman asked Will pointing to Ryder.

"No I'm not," Ryder said defiantly.

"I think you better had..." Will started.

"No, I don't care I'm staying," Ryder said ending the discussion. Will was too panicked and even though the pain in his head had almost stopped, he was thinking too hard and he didn't have the effort to argue with his student. All he wanted was Lucy and Kitty safe.

"He's staying," Will said. The firemen shrugged and motioned for the two boys to step back.

"Right, go!" one fireman said to the other as sparks flew from the bus and the metal began to be cut away. It was the moment both boys had been eager for but were also dreading...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Right well I've got one more bus crash chapter, two filler chapters and then I'm gunna get onto the hard task of joining all the story lines together. Thanks for sticking with me! And please review! Oh and a thanks to Gleeotch 13. You made my day yesterday. Lol thanks a load x more soon x


	18. Back in England (that morning)

Back in England (that morning)

Nina walked into work in the middle of a commotion. This was quite common for the hospital and usually offered quite a bit of gossip in her lunch break. She trudged upstairs, dumped her stuff and walked down to room 122. It wasn't until she got outside she realised the commotion was about Clara. She walked into the room pushing past doctors and nurses. She spotted Scott at the foot of the bed, rubbing his temples methodically.

"What's happening?" Nina asked pulling Scott out of his trance like state. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"They need to do surgery on Clara,"

"Ok..."

"A new type of surgery you can't get over here,"

"Yes..." Nina said not wanting to rush the poor man. He looked a mess but Nina wanted to know what was going on, what was wrong with Clara.

"So, they want to ship her over to America today at five but..." Scott said pausing to sigh. It was the but that made Ninas heart sink. Buts were never good especially not in her line of work. "They want me to go with them. So they can have background information, a direct line to the police, someone to talk to the family, things like that..."

"But your baby," Nina said remembering that Scott's fiancé was pregnant. She still technically had a month to go but there were complications. Nina knew that every minuet Scott wasn't working, he was by her side. To leave her to go to America now... he couldn't do that to himself, his fiancé or his baby. "I'll go," she said triumphantly.

"Really? Can you?" the joy on Scott's face was evident and it gave Nina a warm feeling inside.

"Yeah. I mean I don't really have much to stay here for and it won't be long term. I know as much as you about her medical state and frankly I'll be much better with her family. Women are usually," she smirked. "And how can you focus on your job when all your doing is worrying about your baby? You need a break Scott and I need a break from the same old life!" she exclaimed rubbing his shoulder as his tension began to melt away.

"Thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you?!" he said light in his eyes. Nina could get use to this.

"I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate..."

"On it! I can tell Stephanie the good news too!" Scott said as he pushed past a load of doctors in white coats to get to the door.

"And I'd better get packing," Nina muttered to herself looking at the clock which said 12:14. She was excited and thrilled at the chance of going over to America and staying with the patient she had cared for so long but oh how she hated packing!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Filler chapters at the moment sorry but has to be done! This is vital when we get back into Ohio. The next chapter will be looking about how everyone else takes the news. Blaine and Tina in high school. Rachel and Kurt in New York. And the families too. But before I give everything away let me go and write it! I love reviews so keep them coming! Thanking you x


	19. Getting the news and going to Ohio

Getting the news and going to Ohio.

Tina and Blaine were sitting by themselves in the choiroom. It was lunchtime and the two were waiting for the rest of the New Directions to get back from their trip. They were mentally exhausted from the mock exam they had just been through and still slightly annoyed at not being able to go on the trip themselves. After ten minuets the conversation had run out and now Blaine was just drumming his fingers along the piano keys.

"Are they even coming?" Tina suddenly said looking up to Blaine who had stopped randomly drumming on the piano and was now sitting on the lid, dangling his feet down to the floor.

"I don't know. I've tried texting Sam and Britt but no reply. They're either having too much fun or they've run out of credit,"

"Well I propose, if they don't come in the next ten minuets, we go to the Lima Bean. We deserve a break just as much as they do!" Tina said jumping up from the chair she was sitting in. Blaine looked at her with a grin.

"Sound good to me. It's not like we have any other lessons left,"

"And I fancy a hot chocolate with cream AND chocolate sprinkles!" Tina said making both of them laugh.

"You really know how to make me smile Tina Cohen-Chang," Blaine said smiling.

"What's up then? I haven't seen you this down in the dumps since you admitted you liked Sam," Tina asked sitting next to him and looking him in his hazel eyes.

"I don't think I did well in my mock and yeah, I know it's only a mock, but the exam is in two weeks time and I need good exam results to get into NYADA. To be with Kurt..." he trailed off as saw Tina's face fall slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's ok, I know what it feels like to want something that badly," Tina said smiling once again. "We will spend the next two weeks revising together, ok? Testing each other and making sure we do as well as we possibly can,"

"Awwwww thanks, your so kind T," Blaine said as the two hugged.

"Has it been ten minuets yet?" Tina suddenly asked looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Nearly, I'll just text Sam again and tell him were not going to be at rehearsal if they do get back," Blaine said pulling out his phone. He went to unlock it just as it rang. "Oh. It's Joe,"

"Really? Since when does he ever ring you?"

"I'll just take it. He's proberly just gunna say they're running late, hold on a mo," Blaine replied pressing the button and answering the call. He was surprised when he heard a lot of noise in the background and Joe mutter something to someone. "Hey Joe you there?" he asked puzzled. Suddenly there was a bit of feed back and the sound of the phone being past before Wades' booming voice filled the speakers. To Blaine's surprise he sounded a lot quieter then usual.

"Hey, darling,"

"Hey Wade," Blaine waited for the familiar line of 'It's Unique!' but none came. "What's up?" he continued.

"We've had a bit of a problem over here,"

"How was are competition? Are they too good?" Blaine joked. "Is everything ok?" he asked when no reply was heard.

"No. We didn't atachally get to Kentucky," Wade replied taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked voice quite serious now. Tina shot him a puzzled look but it was replied with an equally puzzled one back.

"There was a crash. Not involving anyone else but the bus flipped and..." Wade said trailing off, not being able to say what happened next. He choked down a sob. Blaine heard this all to clearly.

"Is everyone ok? Sam? Britt? Mr Schue?" he paused. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine so is Joe. Most of us got away lightly I suppose. Concussion, broken bones, that sort of thing," he said voice at a higher pitch. Concussion and broken bones were quite bad so what could be worse? Blaine thought worriedly.

"Ok, ok. Well what do you want me to do? Where are you?" Blaine asked reaching across for his bag and grabbing his car keys. He motioned for Tina to follow him as he walked out of the choiroom and down the corridor.

"I'm still at the crash site..."

"What?! Who else is there?" Blaine asked. Wade didn't sound ok and he certainly didn't sound like he should be in the middle of the crash.

"Oh don't worry about me, babes, they didn't really have enough ambulances. Joe is here and so is Mr Schue, Ryder, Kitty and Lucy..." Wade said suddenly bursting into tears. Blaine sighed exasperatingly. He couldn't do anything for his friend and so was relived when there was feedback on the end of the phone and then Joes' clear voice.

"Me and Wade are fine. I think Mr Schue and Ryder are too but they're having to cut Lucy and Kitty out..." he paused and took a deep breath biting back tears before continuing. "We don't know if they're alive,"

"Do you want us to come there with you?" Blaine asked feeling as if he could cry himself. He hated to hear the boy crumble like this and the thought of two of his friends being dead... it was too much.

"No, I think you want to be at the hospital. Sam, he's still unconscious,"

"Oh..." was all that Blaine could say as his heart dropped to the floor. Sam... oh Sam. He started crying silent tears. "Thanks man," he said trying not to sound too emotional.

"Ok well text me when you know how everyone is. Wade wants to know how Marley is, oh and if the doctors don't know she was in shock. You know what Marley's like she won't admit to anything being wrong," Joe paused "I'm sorry man,"

"No it's ok," Blaine said voice much higher than usual. "I'll keep you updated promise," he clicked the phone shut and one look at Tina he started crying.

"What's up?" Tina asked hugging Blaine as he continued muttering only two words.

"Bus... crash,"

"What?" Tina asked pulling away from him. "Do you mean..." Blaine just nodded as Tina took the keys from his hands. She had a look of calm on her face even though she was really feeling sick.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"You... you are in no fit state to drive. We are going to the hospital together and we're also going to phone Kurt and tell him, Rachel and Santana what's happened. You know Santana will want to know about Britt,"

"Thank you, thank you so much," Blaine said as they quickly walked to the car hand in hand wondering how it went so wrong...

Xoxo

Santana was slouching down on the couch like she usually did and was complaining about how crap daytime telly was, like she usually did. Rachel came out of her bedroom and rolled her eyes at her to Kurt, who was making tea. She walked over to the table to get her magazine when Kurts' mobile rang.

"D'ya want me to get that?" Rachel asked pointing to the vibrating phone.

"Who is it?" Kurt asked sturing in sugar to one of the cups and sweetener to another.

"Err, Blaine," Rachel replied looking downwards.

"I'll get it. Your cups the pink one by the way. It's almost done just needs milk adding to it," Kurt said briskly walking over to the table, picking up the phone and retreating into his bedroom. Rachel poured the milk into the pink mug and carried it over to where Santana was sitting, only to get an earful about how dismal the program she was watching was. Rachel had had enough. She took the remote and turned the telly off.

"There you go, problem solved," she said smiling sweetly at Santana. She was about to get another earful when Kurt walked in, phone in hand and face very pale.

"What up?" Santana asked not showing the slightest bit of concern for the boy.

"That was Tina," Kurt began.

"I thought it was Blaine?" Rachel said confused.

"Blaine was there but he couldn't speak..."

"That could be a blessing in disguise one day..." Santana commented unhelpfully. Rachel shot her a look and made room for Kurt to sit down. Kurt just shook his head.

"Why couldn't he speak?" Rachel asked getting worried. "Did something happen Kurt?"

"They were on their way to see a performance in... in Kentucky when..." Kurt said breaking off at the end voice wavering.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked standing up to try and comfort her best friend.

"There bus crashed..." Kurt finished causing Santana to stand up worriedly.

"What do you mean? Was Britt on there?" she demanded voice rising worriedly. Kurt just nodded.

"Is she ok?" Santana asked voice full of fear for her best friend.

"I don't know, I don't know much. Tina did say that Wade, Joe, Mr Schue and Ryder were ok though..." Kurt said quickly.

"So Bitt isn't. Phone Blaine again or Tina, or whoever, just find out how Britt is," Santana said voice a bit colder than before.

"I don't think... I don't think they know. They're only just on their way to the hospital now..." Kurt said voice shaking slightly as Rachel wrapped her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

Well then we need to get over there," Santana said walking over to the corner of the apartment and pulling out a suitcase. She dragged it into her room and Kurt and Rachel could hear draws opening and closing.

"Is Blaine ok?" Rachel asked fearing the worst.

"He had a chemistry mock today and so he and Tina missed the trip," Kurt replied with a half smile of relief.

"Thank God," Rachel said. "Do you want to go over to Ohio?" Kurt nodded.

"I need to be there for Blaine. Apparently Sam is pretty bad," he replied.

"I'll come with you. I can't let you be one your own with Santana in this state!" Rachel said trying to make a joke but failing hopelessly. She sighed. "Come on," she said as they both went to their separate bedrooms to pack. Kurts' phone buzzed again. It was from Blaine.

To Kurt  
From Blaine  
This is Blaine. I'm sorry I didn't  
answer your call. I just couldn't  
then. Sorry if it made you worry.  
Oh and tell Santana Britt will  
be fine she has shock but that's  
normal apparently and she has  
no serious injures.  
I love you xxx

To Blaine  
From Kurt  
Well hold onto your horses,  
Santana's coming to Ohio. We  
all are. Please keep us updated  
We'll be there as soon as we can.  
And I was always going to worry  
about you Blaine Anderson.  
xxx Love you too xxx

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Another filler chapter I know but I wanted to write everyone's reactions. Don't worry more action next. Next chapter Lucy and Kitty will be getting cut out. But will they be alive?... Reveiw please? Thanking you.


	20. Alive or dead?

Alive or dead?

Ryder shielded his eyes from the blaze of light poring from the cut metal. He was grateful when a fireman handed him some safety goggles. A moment or two later and the sparks stopped as the firemen slowly carried the large metal sheet to one side. Paramedics rushed in as soon as they could squeeze through the gap and Mr Schue and Ryder followed suit. Ryder spotted Kitty first. She was the closest to where the firemen had cut and she was sprawled out, body facing to the left away from Ryder. She was deathly pale from blood loss and she had got into what looked like a sleeping position from her head to her waist. Below was very different. Her legs were trapped from a couple of poles and seats. These were covered in blood. As one fireman started to remove these, Ryder could begin to see the extent of her injuries. It was not pretty. The full force of these objects crashing into her legs had shattered the bones and peeled some of the skin away. You could see some of the bone and muscle and Ryder quickly turned away. He felt sick. On the other side, a couple of metres away from where Kitty was laying, Ryder saw Mr Schue kneeling down and a couple of paramedics with him. Ryder soon saw he was kneeling next to Lucy and quickly walked over to see his girlfriend. She was in a much more awkward position to Kitty with a look of pain on her face. She was covered in blood but as the paramedics revealed by lifting up her top, it was caused by multiple scratches from the glass, rather than one massive, gaping cut. She had some clear bruising on the right side of her chest and even though she was clearly breathing, her breaths were laboured and irregular. She looked pretty broken as well with her leg slightly bent the wrong way and her elbow sticking out further than is should. Ryder followed her arm as it was sprawled out. He followed it down from her shoulder, to her elbow, then her wrist and finally down to her fingers, which were intertwined to anothers. Kittys'. Mr Schue followed her arm too, as they both stopped silently gasping. A realisation suddenly struck Ryder. They must have been awake. When the rest of them were awake. If only Ryder had got there sooner then he could have talked to her something... Then maybe she wouldn't have fallen unconscious... The same thoughts crossed Wills' mind. It was ridiculous but something inside him couldn't stop a guilt rising through him. As both of the boys made eye contact he knew Ryder was feeling the same way.

"We couldn't have done anything else," he reassured his student. He didn't even manage to reassure himself but Ryder gave him a small smile. He took a step back as the paramedics did their job and noise drowned out his thoughts.

_"She's still breathing but I don't know how long for. I think we may have a collapsed lung,"_

_"She's breathing over here too but, I don't know, it's like her body's giving up on her,"_

_"How quickly can you get her out?" _

_"Well I need you out first. How long?"_

_"Well we need to stop the blood flow. She's losing way too much blood here. It's not going to be helping her breathing. Give me a minuet,"_

_"Ok. Sarah, check her pulse again and keep your fingers there. If she stops breathing or her pulse gets weaker you know what to do,"_

_"Do we have backboards ready out there?"_

_"Ambulances?"_

_"Everything's ready,"_

_"I think the bloods stopped, jut not round this area maybe,"_

_"Don't worry, get her out," _

_"Backboard!"_

"Wait!" this time instead of it being a paramedic, it was Ryder. He went back to the two girls and slowly, finger by finger, unlocked their grasp on each other, holding Lucy's hand and returning Kittys' to the side of her. "Don't worry," he whispered in Lucy's ear. "You won't be alone," And Will could swore, even though it seemed impossible, that the corners of Lucy's mouth turned upwards. Just slightly but enough to fill him with hope. Kitty was loaded onto the orange board first. Ryder didn't look in fear of throwing up. Will looked but wasn't really looking his eyes fixed just beside her, lost in deep thought. The paramedics had to be extra careful around her leg area and hissed when blood streaked out. Kitty moved, every so slightly, face burrowed in confusion, before going limp and relaxing once again.

_"Is she awake?"_

_"No, she was but we lost her again,"_

_"Probably for the best at the moment. Don't want her waking up to this,"_

_"Come on let's get her up and out,"_

As Kitty was lowered off the crash site with a bump, Wills' thoughts were stopped. He shuddered and turned to Ryder who was still at Lucys' side. "Hey could you go in the ambulance with Kitty. Your only allowed one person in an ambulance and..." Will said, not quite knowing how to say that he wanted to be beside Lucy, not Ryder. He was relieved when Ryder cut him off.

"Sure, I don't mind,"

"Thank you," Will said evidently grateful. The truth was Ryder did mind an awful lot. It hurt to see his girlfriend like this and even her best friend. He couldn't look at Kitty without feeling sick. She was pale, bloody and kind of like a shell. Like Kitty had just left in a way and only her body remained. Nevertheless her followed her on the backboard outside, off the bus. He jumped down with ease and it wasn't until about ten seconds after, her realised he was on proper ground for the first time since the crash. It seemed a long time ago but if felt good to feel the real ground beneath his feet. He spotted Wade and Joe a few yards away and jogged over to them.

"Your still here?" he asked trying to read the looks on his friends face. Wade had a sort of faraway look on him, with bloodshot eyes from crying whereas Joe had a more confidant, in control look on him.

"Yeah," Joe replied with a shrug. "We're gunna go with the policemen when their finished, there weren't enough ambulances and we're not really hurt so..."

"Oh, suppose that's wise. I think I'll go with you. I don't think I could spend an ambulance ride with Kitty. It's too horrific," Ryder replied awkwardly. He didn't really know what to say and at the moment couldn't be bothered to think of a good reply. So he stood next to his friends and looked round at his surroundings. The area was filled with trees which swayed in the breeze and let the dappled sun brush across Ryder's face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and birds were singing all around him. It was a beautiful day. On this type of day Ryder would be probley be getting ice cream, always a 99 with strawberry sauce, from the van that always past his house at 4:20pm and then he would sit out in the garden or walk down to the park, maybe not the park as in this weather it would be filled with children, and sit and think about things. Life, Glee, school. Then he'd go home and use the rest of his time to go over a couple of songs, some schoolwork then he'd proberly go on Facebook or Twitter and see what other people were doing, maybe find a new friend, get some more followers, look at useless videos on YouTube and then at 11 he'd proberly crash on his bed and prepare mentally for the next boring day. That was before he'd met Lucy. Now it was like his whole life was in high definition. He enjoyed waking up and going to school, cause Lucy would be there. He didn't mind as much if he didn't get something in class, cause Lucy would be there to help him at break and after school. And now he had someone to sing about in Glee. A reason to pour his heart out as a song. The thought of not having Lucy any more was to much to bear. She was going to make it. She was.

"We're ready to go Kids, jump in," a male police officer said smiling as he opened the door of his police car. The three of them got in, still silent, still wondering. "I'm gunna drive over to the hospital ok? I'm sure your all fine but we need to have you checked over ok?" he said not really asking at all. The three of them nodded.

"We phoned Blaine and Tina," Wade said. It was the first time he had spoken in a long time and it startled Ryder.

"Good," Ryder nodded. "So are they coming to the hospital?" Wade nodded and the continued the rest of the drive in silence.

Xoxo

Blaine got out of the car before it had even stopped. He ran to the entrance of the hospital with Tina hot on his heels, and squeezed past the automatic doors. He was about to ask where his friends were when he spotted Sugar. She was sitting in one of the plastic chairs biting her perfectly manicured nails to shreds.

"Sugar!" he cried running up to her. She immediately looked relived and she stood up to hug him and then Tina.

"Oh I thought I was going to be on my own forever for a moment. I was about to burst!" she said jokingly but with no smile on her face.

"How is everyone?" Blaine asked as the three of them sat down.

"Well Artie's fine. He just had concussion, but he's still unconscious. I can't see him yet..." Sugar began trailing off. Blaine gave her a sympathetic look.

"D'ya know about Sam?" Blaine asked concerned about his best friend.

"The last time I heard his lung had collapsed. The doctors said something about a chest tube? And surgery. Yeah that was it," Sugar replied trying to remember what she'd hear in the last half an hour or so. She was quite pleased with herself for remembering but was concerned for her friend when Blaine started to cry. "You two were really close weren't you? I'm sorry," Sugar said quietly. Blaine shook his head.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. What about everyone else? Mr Schue? Emma?" Blaine asked wiping his eyes.

"Mr Schue was fine at the crash site but he woke up a bit later than everyone else. He hasn't come into hospital yet, I think he was waiting for Lucy. Same with Ryder. Emma broke something I think but I'm not too sure,"

"Oh and Brittany so we can tell Santana?" Tina asked as Sugar turned around to reply.

"Well that's almost funny in a way. She's in shock but that's only because she woke up with the dead driver staring at her! Jake had to bat it out of the way with, like, a metal pole!" Sugar smiled and the three of them began to laugh. Quite giggling at first, but this soon became proper laughs. They had to, to lighten up the mood. "Britt's gunna be fine though," Sugar reassured them.

"Jake?" Blaine asked, as his name was mentioned. He started texting Kurt to tell Santana about Brittany too.

"Oh I think he's quite bad actually. Something to do with 'swelling of the brain'?" Sugar said the mood sombre again. "I think Marley's ok though. I think she has shock and something broken, a wrist? but otherwise fine,"

"What about you?" Tina asked.

"Oh just a cut hand," Sugar replied showing them her hand with about five stitches in. Blaine and Tina winced. "I don't know about the rest," she admitted

"Well, I think Wade and Joe are fine and Ryder too but they had to cut Kitty and Lucy out..." Tina said gulping at the words that had just come out of her mouth. That moment the doors opened and two people were rushed in on backboards. They were both covered with blood.

"Ouch," Blaine noted before realising who the two patients were."_No_..."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well this chapter I admit is a bit messy. You see it was just gunna consist of the first paragraph but then that was really short so added some more, and again it was still a touch short so I put in the start of the next chapter as well ha! Oh well more soon! But mabey not until Sun or Mon cause I am away for the weekend. Oh and please review! Thanking you xxx


	21. Back in England but not in England

Back in England - but not anymore!

Nina arrived at the hospital at midnight. By this time the commotion had died down and so she didn't have a clue what had just been going on. She looked around. It was different to England in some way she couldn't but her finger on. She loved the feeling though. The feeling of being in a new place, smelling new air. Ok it was soppy but who was listening? Turned out she had said it out loud. '_Crap_' she thought as she spotted a young doctor walk towards her. He had dark brown hair and olive skin. He smiled a deep smile which she returned blushing as she did.

"You like it here then?" he said still smiling. She sighed.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea I was saying it out loud..." Nina confessed. She couldn't stop looking at this doctor and was pretty sure she was just embarrassing herself further.

"Don't worry! I do it all the time. Not about air granted but once I said something about my old boss out loud. Lets just say I was fired..." They both laughed as Nina relaxed a bit. She had a feeling this guy was going to be her friend...

"Nina," she said putting her hand out to shake his.

"Leo," he replied shaking her hand. "What are you doing her anyway?" he asked "not being rude obviously Its just you don't see that many pretty girl around in a hospital at midnight, especially not one like yourself,"

What a flirt! Nina thought smiling again. "Well I think your going to see me around a lot. I'm working here for a patient that was transferred,"

"Same! Is it by any chance the same person?" Leo said a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"Clara?" Nina asked smiling back at Leo's flirtatious nature.

"Why yes!" he replied acting surprised. "Would you escort me to her ward?" he asked in a mock British accent. Nina just laughed as she headed off in the direction of intensive care.

Xoxo

They got to Clara's ward after looking around a bit. They were going to walk into the ward when a man, in his late 30's?, came out of the room next to Clara's. He smiled at Nina weakly as he walked down the corridor. Nina didn't realise she had been staring at him until Leo put his hand one her shoulder making her jump.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump. You ok?" he asked. He sounded generally concerned for her. She smiled on the outside weakly not quite believing what she had just seen. "You look really pale," he continued when he got no response. "Are you feeling alright?" Nina suddenly shuddered, as if someone had walked over her grave, and smiled properly this time.

"I'm fine, sorry, I though I saw someone I knew," Nina said the colour coming back to her cheeks.

"Ok, I creepy ghosty guy then. You face was a white as a sheet!" Leo pointed out grinning. They walked in to where Clara was being set up on the bed.

"When are you going to begin surgery?" Nina asked Micky, one of the American doctors, Nina had meet when she arrived in Ohio.

"Well were going to start operating on Miss Shefelid at ten so we can stabilise her here. I need to get some notes, Leo would you mind coming to sign something off for me?," Micky said tapping his clipboard with a ball point pen. "Will you be alright here on your own?" he asked Nina. She nodded and smiled sitting down next to Clara's bed. She watched the boys go out of the room before wiping the blond strands of hair out of Claras' face. She leant down closer to her.

"I know you probably can't hear me but your gunna be ok, ok? And as far as we know your daughters ok... What the hell am I doing talking to you?! You probably can't even hear me anyway," Nina sighed picking up the remote for the mini tv by the side of her bed. She flicked over channels and was stopped by the news.

"_...a bus crash, coming out of Ohio at just gone twelve in the afternoon. Fourteen people were trapped inside the metal vehicle for approximately two hours. One has been reported dead.._." suddenly Leo walked through the door.

"Hey, you can go if you want y'know. You must be shattered,"

"I will in a minuet," Nina replied. "Look at this," she commented, pointing at the tv screen.

"_...the worst affected being, sixteen year old Kitty Wilde, sixteen year old Jake Puckerman, eighteen year old Sam Evens and sixteen year old british Lucy Schue_," Nina froze. Lucy was here. Not dead. Thank God. Nina felt herself shiver.

"Ah, yeah most of them were brought here. You've gone white again. Are you sure your not feeling sick?" Leo asked leaning across to Nina.

"I... I have to g-go," Nina managed to splutter out before running out the door. She heard Leo follow her but lost him shortly after running out of the entrance. She stopped leaning against a wall, breathing hard. This confirmed who she saw earlier. William Schue. And if he was coming of the room next to Clara... They were next to each other. Mother and daughter both fighting for their lives next door to each other. No one knew but her... She text the only person she could. Scott.

To Scott  
From Nina  
She's here. Lucy I mean. She  
was in a bus crash. I don't  
know what to do. Clara's next  
door to her and nobody knows.  
Help please I'm freaking out  
here! X

To Nina  
From Scott  
You've got to tell someone. I  
wish I was with you right now  
I feel really bad. I'll tell the police  
over here. Don't freak out!

To Scott  
From Nina  
I'll try. Thanks a bunch. X

Nina composed herself and walked back into the hospital. Leo spotted her and jogged up to her.

"You scared the life out of me! What's up?" he asked very quickly. Nina ignored him and went up to a police officer at the front desk.

"Excuse me," she asked quite calmly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like to report the whereabouts of a British schoolgirl that went missing just over a week ago from now, Lucy Schue?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Well that was fun to write I don't know really what I'm gunna do next. I have a rough idea but y'know... If you want to see anything in ma story tell me! Oh btw if you go onto my comments you may see a load from a Robust Locust. I know this person so it's not just a crazy stalker! (Well...) hehehe please review x


	22. Limbo and dreams

Limbo and dreams

Lucy woke up in limbo although she didn't realise. She woke up in a hospital bed as her mind raced._ 'Hospital bed, right'_ she thought _'must be because of the bus crash'_ she winced at the memories but pushed them to the back of her mind _'ok let's think this through logically. If she was in hospital she must have been found so Kitty was presumably safe too, unless she really did give up on herself... Stop it Lu. Stop being stupid carry on'  
'Ok sorry'_ she mentally replied to herself _'so if she was awake others would be too. Ryder, her uncle. But what if the unthinkable happened? Your gunna have to find out'_ she told herself regrettably. She looked down at herself. There were tubes and wires coming down from above the bed she followed one filled with red liquid, her blood she presumed. She traced it down the side of the bed and too her elbow where it seemingly came from. The tube, though, seemed to disappear in the space between the metal bed frame and her arm. '_Weird_' she though. She tried moving her arm to find it not attached to anything, same with the rest of her body. So she slowly hooked her legs round to the edge of her bed and lowered herself down. As was wearing a hospital gown and her skin looked deadly pale as if transparent. That's when he turned around to realise there was someone in her bed. She was in her bed. And also standing up... She'd seen it being done in movies before and her fears were confirmed true when she touched the windowsill. Her hand seemed to evaporate at the touch. '_Crap_' she thought as she hissed under her breath._ 'Just crap'_

Xoxo

Ryder was still in the waiting room. It was now nearly five. Most of the new directions had left. All that was left was him, Marley, Tina and Blaine. He'd tried to talk to Marley but still in shock, she'd blanked him, fear still in her eyes. Blaine was sitting twirling his thumbs with Tina buried deep into his shoulder comforting him. He would jump when someone walked through the door but the truth was no one had had any news for the best part of two hours. Ryders' parents were on a business trip and wouldn't be back until next week. They would find out soon enough though, phoning him, getting on the next flight back to Ohio. Ryder would try and enjoy having no fuss about him for the moment. He needed time to think. Mr Schue walked through the double doors but one look at his fallen face he knew there was nothing new.

"Ryder, Marley, Tina, Blaine, you phoned your parents?" he asked half heartedly.

"Yeah," Ryder lied looking up at his teacher. He was a state, the worst he'd ever seen him. He wished he had something to say but what do you say? Blaine and Tina also nodded.

"I phoned Marleys' mum for her," Blaine said smiling reassuringly. Mr Schue returned the smile.

"I'm going to get some coffee anyone want anything?" he asked flipping his wallet in one hand. The students shook their heads, Marley was still shaking anyway, despite being wrapped in a heated blanket.

"Ok well I'm gunna get Marley something anyway, keep her energy up ill be ten minutes ok?" he said not looking for an answer before walking away. Ryder looked outside. He saw coloured lights about a mile away. The fair. The same one he was planning on taking Lucy in two days. Why was life so unfair? He was certain no one knew. He sighed as his eyelids closed...

Xoxo

Lucy was also looking at the fair, wondering what to do. She'd read about this sort of stuff in books where the conscious of a living person has, like, an out of body experience... was it really happening to her?_ 'Well yeah must be'_ she said sarcastically to herself annoyed. She was still annoyed with herself when she felt the world run away from her. Her vision when white and screaming, she closed her eyes.

Xoxo

_She woke up with cold air around her. She opened one eye as cheerful pop music filled her ears. Realising she was at the fair she looked down to pull her jacket closer round her. Jacket? She gasped to find her outfit changed. A blue t-shirt and red skinny jeans with her faverout black jacket. 'Ok...' she thought looking round her. There were stalls in all corners and dogems at one end. A carousel stood in front of her and a funny looking ride called a Time Trip was behind. People were pushing past her and it wasn't long before she realised she was invisible to them all. They didn't seem real anyway. She swung round on a lamppost happy that at least her touch didn't evaporate. Lucy suddenly spotted Ryder. They made eye contact before he started walking over to her. 'So your not invisible to him' ran through her mind._

_"Heya babes," he said asked they hugged and kissed._

_"Your ok..." she said beaming._

_"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be? Anything happened?" he replied confused. 'Your so stupid' Lucy told herself mockingly 'Corse he doesn't know what your on about idiot. The crash proberly never happened! This isn't even REAL!'_

_"No reason," Lucy replied to Ryder._

_"Ok! What d'ya want to go on?"_

_"Carousel," she found herself saying. And suddenly they were on pink and blue horses with candy floss in one hand._

_"I'm winning!" Ryder yelled as his blue horse overtook her pink one by a nose._

_"How did we get here?" Lucy asked staring at the candy floss in her left hand._

_"What d'ya mean?" Ryder asked confused again._

_"Oh don't worry," Lucy hastily said mentally kicking herself for making a fool out if her self. Of corse she knew. They'd paid for the tickets and stood outside talking about glee for five minuets. So why did that bit seem to slip away from her mind... The music suddenly stopped and the horses slowed. Ryder helped her get of her pink horse named Pinkie Pie apparently. They set off to the fast food stand._

_"Dinner?" Ryder asked gentleman like. Lucy laughed. "How about fries?"_

_"I will never get used to that one don't you go to like a fish and chip shop? Or is it called a fish and fries shop?!" Lucy laughted._

_"Well yeah," Ryder relied sending them both into giggles_

_"Just... get the chips!" Lucy said sitting on a bench near by, annoyed that she couldn't think of a better comeback. Just like the carousel, she suddenly found herself sitting on the bench holding 'fries' with Ryder._

_"We should do this more often," Ryder said taking a chip from the newspaper._

_"Yeah just in case something happens..." Lucy said thinking._

_"What do you mean? You've been like this all night. Has something happened? Please tell me!" Ryder pleaded really confused. Lucy started crying._

_"Well I don't know I just... well this is going to sound stupid but I think I'm in a hospital bed in intensive care and I somehow have managed to become, like a goast, I don't know! And none of this is real! Because you never got to take me to the fair..." Lucy trailed off realising she'd said too much. 'Well you've really done it this time,' her concioncous told her, pissed off._

_"It's a dream Lu. Please, I would never let that happen," Ryder said reassuringly. "Just a dream,"_

_"Then why do I feel like this is the dream?" Lucy asked getting worked up. None of it made sense. The people were wooden in stance, never changing, the time seemed to pass as it pleased and carousel usually made her feel really sick... _before she even had time to think the white came back and the last thing she heard was herself screaming 'No, please no,' before she was awake again on the seat next to her bed. She had tear stained eyes but couldn't wipe them. Her hand went straight through her. It wasn't fair.

Xoxo

Ryder also woke up, tears stained. His dream was so real. Lucy was so real and the things she'd said certainly seemed real... He looked around. The waiting room was pretty much the same but with different people. Marley seemed to have gone and so had Tina but three new people were crouding Blaine. One he recognised as Santana and one he thought was Blaines' ex, Kurt. The other looked familiar but where from Ryder couldn't put his finger on it. A nurse ran past looking scared. She ran through the double doors. A male nurse followed her but stopped at the reception desk. Santana noticed Ryder was awake and attracted the others attention.

"Hey, you ok?" Blaine asked him. Ryder nodded.

"Did I fall asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sanatana replied "Kind of the reason you woke up," She reminded Ryder of Kitty.

"Santana, is this seriously the time?" Kurt asked her rolling his eyes.

"What is the time?" Ryder asked yawning.

"Two am," Blaine replied looking at his watch.

"Crap," Ryder said loudly. He'd been asleep for seven hours... "Any news?" he asked.

"No, and even if there was we would have told you trust us," Blaine said knowingly. Ryder nodded and sat up. He notice the same nurse as before stride back through the double doors going toward reception.

Xoxo

Lucy had also been following the nurse. She'd heard a commotion from the room next to her and figured she might as well cheak it out but before she could enter the room the female nurse ran out followed by a male nurse. She'd stopped with the male nurse and followed the female as she stopped a police officer.

"Excuse me," she asked quite calmly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'd like to report the whereabouts of a British schoolgirl that went missing just over a week ago from now, Lucy Schue?"

'_Say what now?!' _Lucy conscious said as her mouth gaped open

Xoxo

One word came out of Ryders' mouth as he tried to take in what he'd just heard.

"What?!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Well I needed more Lyder in and I thought this would be an interesting way to do it. Tell me what you think. Next chapter there's gunna be a slight shocker so keep r&r! More soon x oh and if you didn't realise, Lucy ended up in Ryders' dream... Oh and I was meant to post this on thurs but my mum took ma ipad off me just as I'd finished typing it. Apparently I was meant to be getting ready for school... Lol x


	23. Facts and threats

Facts and threats

"What?!" Ryder exclaimed, getting out of his chair and whiping the last of the sleep from his eyes. Santana and Blaine were hot on his heels. "Did you say Lucy? Lucy Schue?" he asked explaining himself more. Nina looked slightly shocked at the sudden outburst of the student. What was she meant to say? She'd hardly expected a sixteen year old to start confronting her. She didn't know what information she could give, what she couldn't give, if he was family. She was grateful when the police officer came forward.

"Are you a family member of Lucy Schue?" he asked matter of factly, looking the teenagers up and down. Santana gave him a disgusted look which to her annoyance didn't seem to faze him.

"No," Blaine admitted.

"I'm her boyfriend," Ryder said standing proudly and looking the officer square in the face. It didn't work.

"Well then, seeing as your not family members I can give you any infomation, sorry!" the officer replied briskly turning his back on the annoyed students.

"What the hell? You'd better turn around, bright eyes, cause we ain't going anywhere until you tell us what the hell is going on. I may not know this girl but these two," Santana screamed pointing to Ryder and Blaine, "-are my friends... most of the time, and her uncle is my teacher, so I'm gunna just stand here until you give us the information we want," she ended, hands on hips.

"No can do!" the officer said turning around and grinning. Ryder could tell he was enjoying this which just infuriated him more. Nina noticed this too and her and Leo glared at him. He got the message and put his arms up slightly as a surrender. He still had the half grin on his face. 'He looks like Finn' Santana thought giving him a devil like look. "Madame," he began.

"Santana I thought I recognised your voice!" Mr Schue said from behind her, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Mr Schue!" Rachel and Kurt chorused together running up to him and hugging him happily. Mr Schue looked happy and picked Rachel up quickly.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"To make sure you guys were ok of corse," Kurt said smiling. The group watched as Will's face remembered and fell. "I'm sorry," Kurt said putting his hand on his former teachers arm. He nodded in reply.

"What's going on here anyway?" Will asked noticing the policemen.

"William Schuester?" the police officer inquired.

"Yes?" Will replied confused.

"We need to talk about the dissapearence of your niece from England just over a week ago," he replied calmly.

"But your officers, they came round a couple of days ago, I explained everything then, I... I..." Will stuttered not believing his ears.

"That may well be the case sir, but there's been a development concerning her mother, Clara Sheffield,"

"Is she ok?"

"This isn't exactly the topic we should be talking about here sir, especially not in front of your students,"

"Just tell me what's going on," Will said slowly his voice rising in annoyance and panic.

"She's here sir," the officer said and Will gasped taking in the information.

"Alive?"

"Just,"

"Awake?" the officer just shook his head.

Xoxo

Lucy was listening to the entire conversation from a distance. She cursed under her breath at the Nina girl. Who the hell was she anyway? Talking about her like she knew her well. Idiot. Now everyone knew. Well not everyone. Just her boyfriend, some college kids she didn't even know and Blaine. It was enough to make her blood boil though. Her uncle had looked happy though when he'd seen Santana, Kurt and Rachel was it? A pang of jealousy hit her. He'd looked angry though, angrier then her, when he found out that the Nina person had told the police where she was. What took her by surprise was when they mentioned her mum. What were they gunna say? I mean she was fine wasn't she? In England. She knew she was living with her uncle... Her thoughts were cut short by the police officer.

"She's here sir," the officer told her uncle. Lucy saw her uncle gasp and she flinched. Mum was... here?

"Alive?" her uncle asked.

"Just," phew Lucy thought. Just was better than no.

"Awake?" this time though the officer just shook his head. Oh God Lucy thought. She felt her legs turn into jelly then give way. Falling to the ground won't hurt anyway she muttered as she crumpled. Suddenly strong arms grasped her from under, lowering her slowly. Lucys' face turned to one of confusion as she whipped her head around. And there, standing before her, in the same ghostly manner as she was, stood none other than Kitty Wilde.

Xoxo

"So you've been here as long as I have?" Lucy asked Kitty. They were sitting down in the waiting area. After a lot of questions which involved mostly Lucy asking with Kitty answering she'd found out that Kitty was stuck in the same place that she was, watching her and following her for just about a day now.

"Yeah," Kitty replied... again. "Well I got here just before you, found out a few things, spotted you, followed you for a bit. I was going to keep myself a secret..."

"Why?" Lucy cut in.

"I don't know. I didn't know how you would react, if you were really what I thought you were,"

"What a ghosty thing?"

"Yeah," Kitty said as they fell into silence. "Aren't you gunna follow him?" she suddenly asked pointing to the door Lucy's uncle had gone in moments before.

"Yes... no... maybe," Lucy replied undecided.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"It's the whole walking through walls thing," Lucy lied. Kitty didn't believe her.

"Right... but they're talking about your mom, don't y'wanna see how she is?"

"I don't know. What if it's bad. What if I've lost her. I should have stayed in England then, I should have..." Lucy started panic rising in her voice.

"You had no idea this was going on Lu, you couldn't have stopped it if you tried,"

"Maybe..." Lucy said reluctantly.

"Come on let's find out what's happening," Kitty said standing and holding out her opaque hand. Lucy grabbed it.

"Walking through walls still creeps me out though," she said taking a deep breath.

"Honestly it's cool," Kitty replied stepping through the wall. Lucy took another deep breath and eyes forced shut gingerly followed her.

Xoxo

Will took a seat. He was in what looked like a doctors room. _'No space for a interview room in a hospital, William,'_ he told himself stupidly. The officer took a seat opposite him and the two nurses stood next to them.

"Do they have to be here?" Will asked the officer pointing to Nina and Leo.

"Errr, well," he replied stumped for once.

"Well as your personal family nurse-" Nina started, reminding him of a young Rachel Berry.

"We have one of those?" Will cut in.

"Yes, from about two years ago when your sister-" she started. Will put his hand up cutting her off again. He didn't really need to know about where his sister-in-law spent her money.

"And I know the surgery and this hospital, this city, inside out," Leo said. Will nodded.

"So can we get to business?" the officer said impatiently. Will nodded again. "So when you took this girl, Lucy, as her mothers wish, you didn't call the police is that right?" he began. This time Will shook his head not really knowing where the questions were going. "When she didn't reply to your calls, texts, did you take any action?"

"No," Will replied truthfully. "My calls wouldn't even get to her phone. I assumed she'd changed her number to avoid being found by, him," he said avoiding saying his brothers name out of shame. "I just thought she would call me when she was ready,"

"Did you ever realise anything could be up?" the officer asked.

"Well everyone has niggling thoughts right? Sorry where is this going?" Will asked confused and worried.

"As members of the general public sir, you are encouraged to take action when you think, or in your case know, something is going to happen that will affect innocent people," he started treading carefully.

"What do you mean?" Will asked annoyed as he was getting nowhere.

"Thing is sir, if you had phoned the police as soon as you knew what might be happening, we might not be in this position now. Even if it was just what you call a niggling feeling. You have a job sir, to protect your family, as a teacher, surely you know that,"

"I'm sorry. Are you saying this was my fault?!" Will replied outraged.

"No I'm not. I'm just saying you could have prevented this from happening, so could many people, who knew what was happening,"

"I had no idea!" Will protested slamming his fists on the table.

"Don't try and lie sir," the officer replied calmly. As much as he'd enjoyed messing around with the kids heads, this wasn't fun.

"Why would I lie to the police?!" Will half shouted annoyed.

"No sir, to yourself," the officer stated hitting a nerve. 'He's right' Will said to himself slumping back down on his chair defeated.

"May I be allowed to carry on sir?" the officer asked pretending to take no notice. Will nodded sighing. "Is it true that you enrolled Lucy into your school sir?" another nod came from Will. He knew what was coming this time."Right. And did you know that it is in fact illegal to enrol a child into education when they don't live in the country?"

"The forms, papers, they were on their way! Please, I meant no harm,"

"Maybe not but breaking the law is a criminal offence. Who's your boss?"

"No sir not him, he had no idea,"

"Then he should have checked,"

"Where else was I meant to keep a fiveteen year old girl?" Will protested.

"Not my problem sir, there's always a way but you sir, have broken the law and so with regret William Schuester I'm arresting you for illegally enrolling a fiveteen year old girl into high school and failing to inform the police on the attempted murder of Clara Sheffield. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You do have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I have just read to you?" a nod came from Will. The fight had gone out of him, he didn't know what he was feeling. Anger, annoyance, numbness and a weird ticking feeling on the back of his neck like someone else was in the room..

"Wait - one thing," he suddenly said. "Clara, how is she?" the officer nodded at Nina.

"She's losing a lot of blood due to three stabs just below her heart. We're going to take her in for surgery tomorrow for a blood transfusion and we're also going to move her heart, fix the wounds up and replace it so she has a better chance of a good recovery," Nina said quickly looking into the mans lost eyes as they misted up.

"Will she survive?" Will asked dreading the worst.

"Well there's a thirty percent chance she'll be fine..." Nina said pausing to compose herseld "Seventy percent chance she won't make it... I'm sorry," Nina said almost whispering. Will crumpled and sobbed as he was lead out of the room. '_It's all your fault,' _he thought.

Xoxo

Lucy had heard the conversation from almost the beginning and also crumpled collapsing under the weight of the one sentence that filled her mind.

'_This is all your fault,'_ she thought as she fell.

This time Kitty was too shocked to pick her up...

Xoxoxoxoxo

I thought I'd be mean and frank, frankly ;) sorry its so late I have a GCSE in less than a month so yeah... Enjoy and review please. Thanks x


	24. Broken hearts and broken bodies

Broken hearts and broken bodies

"Things could be worse," Kitty said glancing at Lucy. They were sitting back in the waiting room, silent until Kitty spoke. Lucy was visibly shaking and it hurt Kitty. She couldn't do anything. She was a bitch, yes, but she cared about this girl. Maybe cause she knew what it felt like to be left behind, out of the loop. Having a dysfunctional family was hard. Kitty knew that and she wished she had had somebody to talk to when her family were falling to pieces. Too late now. Things were better for her. This was just the start for Lucy.

"What could be worse than your mum dying? And your uncle being arrested?!" Lucy snarled back, standing up and making Kitty jump. It was so out of her nature for the girls voice to rise above a shout.

"Your mum could actually be dead and your uncle could be locked up for real," Kitty stated calmly, looking up to the girl and staring her straight in the eyes. Lucy thought for a moment before sitting down next to Kitty slowly.

"Yeah, true," Lucy said voice back to a near whisper again. "It's happened cause of me though and don't say it hasn't, cause it has and it may not be my fault but if something happens I'm never going to forgive myself..."

"I know and that's why it's gunna be fine. Look," Kitty replied as she pointed to the window. They sun was slowly rising outside and the shadows made by it were dancing across their bodies. Kitty smiled at Lucy and it was returned. "You ready?" she asked holding out her hand. Lucy grabbed it as they walked to Clara's room.

Xoxo

Ryder hadn't bothered to change his clothes from yesterday. He hadn't seen Lucy since the crash and he didn't want to intrude last night. He needed to see Jake too. They were best friends and the fact he was in a fatal condition... He put on some new jeans and a plain red and white top. He grabbed an apple on his way out. He wasn't particularly hungry but he realised he had to eat something. Before going to the hospital he stopped off at Marley's house. Knocking at the door he caught a glimpse of himself in the window. He didn't look too bad, apart from the matt of hair sticking straight up in the air... He was laughing slightly as Marley opened the door.

"Ryder..." she said as there eyes met. Suddenly Marley found herself with her arms tight round Ryder crying softly into his chest. They stayed like this for a minuet or two before pulling away.

"You ok?" Ryder asked stupidly. Marley nodded wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm a mess..." she said laughing slightly. Ryder grinned at her.

"I'm heading over to the hospital, d'ya want to go with me?" he asked.

"Is that why you came round?" Marley asked quizzically.

"Well partly but kind of because I wanted to know if you were ok. You were pretty out of it yesterday and to be perfectly honest you should have really stayed in hospital last night," Ryder admitted. Marley gave him a small smile.

"I prefer it at home anyway and I'm fine now, I promise," Marley replied.

"Really?" Ryder asked sceptically.

"Compared to last night..."

"Touché," Ryder shrugged. "Coming?" he asked beckoning towards his car.

"Ok, wait a minuet, ill just say bye to my mom and get my purse," she replied, dashing into her house. A few moments later she reappeared again and shut the door behind her as she walked out to Ryder's car. "Is this really yours?" she asked pointing to the Mercedes Ryder was getting into.

"Ummm, no," he replied sheepishly. "It's my dads but I can borrow it whilst he's away," he said trying to redeem himself as they drove off. They grinned at each other as best as they could considering the circumstances. Ryder looked away quickly though as he remembered Lucy and Jake. Jake would kill him!...

Xoxo

'_Let off with a warning. A warning' _Will sighed as he entered into the bright sunlight of the day. That was too close and he knew it. He knew it was wrong to even think about it but if Lucy hadn't been in hospital and himself worked up into such a state... he didn't even want to think about it. A night in a cell had woken him up though and he got into a taxi filled with a new sense of purpose. He drove home and quickly got showered and changed. Still with wet hair, he walked into Lucy's room. He ignored the rising urge of falling to his knees crying and instead grabbed her stuffed elephant, called Ellie, he'd got her when she was five, a couple of blankets that didn't smell of hospitals and her slippers and dressing gown. He was about to walk out again when he spotted a corner of a photo sticking out of one of the draws. He opened it and pulled the photo out. Sitting on the edge of her bed he turned it over. It was of Lucy, Clara and him. Lucy must have been about five as she was clutching Ellie tight with the label still attached. Clara looked young and happy, with no worries at all, just like he looked. He was holding the camera out and Lucy was blowing a kiss to the camera with Clara looking at her daughter in admiration. 'As she should' Will thought. He was looking half at the camera and half at Lucy with a cheesy grin oozing across his face. Lucy and Clara were wearing summery flower dresses and their strawberry blond hair was draped across themselves in the same fashion as each other. He was wearing a pink and blue Hawaiian shirt and grey shorts. It must have been their annual summer barbecue cause Lucy had a small stain of tomato ketchup on her dress and Clara was holding a crumb covered napkin. Will kissed the photo gently and turned it over to the back. In faint pink marker scrawled over the back in Lucy's lopsided writing were the words,

_'Me, mummy and uncl Will at our barbarcu!'_

Will laughed slightly at Lucy's spelling mistakes and read the words underneath it, in what could only be Clara's neat writing,

_'21/07/02 _

_12:34 pm'_

Will sighed at this. It was the same date as the fight between him and his brother. The day he ran into Lucy in his car, the day he first saw Lucy properly cry. Sob even and the first day he'd seen Clara cry. As she watched him go, holding the sobbing Lucy tight and trying to keep it altogether... Will spotted another thing as well. Faint stains on the paper in little droplets. One on the photo as well witch faded the colouring of the picture ever so slightly. Tear marks. Without a further thought Will grabbed it and the rest of the stuff he had gathered for his niece and went out of the house again. Getting into his car he drove off in the opposite direction to the hospital. There's someone he had to see first.

Xoxo

Santana stayed with Brittany until she'd woken up. She mumbled about chickens for a bit before trying to sit up.

"Wait a minuet girl, have a drink first," Santana whispered soothingly to her best friend. Brittany looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Santana! When did you get here?!" she cried visibly happy.

"I've been here for a long time sweetie,"

"To make sure no wild hogs get me?"

"Yeah, sure,"

"I'm confused Sanny,"

"Yeah you would be darling, you on some very strong painkillers. Do you remember anything?"

"Skulls and blood and a girl and sleeping and you," Brittany mumbled as she sat up slightly with the help of Santana. "Where's Sam?" she suddenly cried panic rising in her voice. Santana calmed her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know sweet, d'ya want me to find out?" Santana asked truthfully. Brittany nodded. "Go to sleep then and ill tell you as soon as you wake up ok?" Brittany thought for a moment before nodding unsurely. "I will be as quick as I can I promise, just hold tight I'm sure he'll be fine," Brittany laid back again and tried to close her eyes.

"Sing me a lullaby," she said eyes heavy.

"Ok," she replied thinking of one on the spot. She smiled as her mind ran over the perfect one. She let Brittany relax as she began, voice hushed.

_'Deep in the meadow_

_Under the willow_

_A bed of grass_

_A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head_

_And close your eyes_

_And when again they open_

_The sun will rise_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard_

_You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you'_

She watched as Brittany's chest started to rise and fall evenly and the grip on her hand loosened. Santana stood up and watched the blond girl for a moment. She was beautiful. She sighed and walked out of her room _'time to find Guppy Faces room'_ she thought. The word jealous didn't even cut it...

Xoxo

Sugar bounded up to Artie's house and rapped on the door lightly. Artie's mum answered the door and smiled warmly at Sugar.

"Come in darling Artie's just in his room," she said pointing down the hall.

"Thank you," Sugar replied kicking her shoes off and walking down to her friends room. She knocked on the door before letting herself in. Artie was wheeling across to his wardrobe and looked across to Sugar as she entered.

"Sugar you came!" Artie smiled. He was pretty much back to normal but the pills on his bedside table suggested something else. He spotted Sugar staring at them and changed the subject. "You ok?"

"Ummm hmmm," she replied smiling at Artie once again. "Don't know about anyone else though,"

"Yeah, nor do I..." Artie agreed with her.

"There must be something on Facebook or Twitter..." Sugar thought out loud.

"D'ya want to find out then," Artie asked pulling his laptop onto his lap and opening the lid. Sugar nodded climbing onto his bed next to him and looking over his shoulder.

Xoxo

Will turned into Emma's drive and got out walking up to the door. Knocking lightly he stepped back and waited. A moment later the lock jangled and the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" Emma questioned from inside the house.

"Heya," Will replied as the door sprung open. The two stared at each other before Emma hopped forward on her good leg and kissed Will passionately. As their lips crashed, Will was knocked off his feet before regaining his balance and placing his hands on Emma's thin waist. Emma pulled away and the two looked at each other. "What was that for?" Will asked grinning slightly.

"For being alive," Emma replied earnestly.

Xoxo

Lucy and Kitty slowly walked back to where Lucy's body lay. 'Next door is my... Mum' Lucy thought to herself as they stopped by the door.

"You ready?" Kitty asked unsure if she, herself was. Lucy nodded with gritted teeth. They were about to enter when Lucy stopped.

"What- what do you think she'll be like in there?" Lucy asked voice weak.

"I don't know but remember Lucy, she's not dead," Kitty reminded her. The two girls met eyes as they stepped through the wall.

Xoxo

Lucy opened her eyes one by one. The room looked like hers and her line of sight fell on the bed. Her mum was on her back hair flowing to her sides. The same colour as she remembered as a child. With no hair dye in nothing but her. It shone and glistened in the natural light from the window and Lucy stoked it tears trickling down her face. Looking down her mums face was white. Whiter then hers, with blue and black patches dotted about. Her lips were cracked and her facial expression was of one Lucy had never seen before. Pain? No... Lucy couldn't figure it out as she glanced downwards to where her injures were. Lucy gagged as she spotted the three open wounds surrounding her chest. It was horrible and then it came together. The expression on her mums face was of distorted fear, agony even. It didn't look like her mum. She looked like a victim. Of what? Her dad. Her dad had done this. _Her dad_. Lucy's breathing became short. He'd done this and now she was going to die. She was dead. Maybe not in reality but this wasn't her mum. She wasn't the person who loved her, who had cared for her over the years. Her mum had been there for every grazed knee, every bully, every fever, every worry. She had always been there for her and no with the roles swapped Lucy had no idea what to do. What if she didn't survive. No one would be there for her grazed knees, bullies, fevers, worries. _'I want her back' she_ thought. _'I want my mum'_. "I want her back" she found herself saying out loud. "I want her back. I want my mum. I want my mum," she found herself screaming. Kitty ran forward but Lucy pushed her back. "NO! NO NO NO. I need her. I want her back. I can't... I need... please... GIVE HER BACK. I NEED HER NO I want her back. I can't- I can't breath..."

"No Lucy please calm down, you need to, you'll hurt yourself please," Kitty said hurriedly. "I should have never brought you here... Please Lucy,"

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE!" Lucy screamed at her, her breathing irregular and heavy. From the other room both girls could hear a faint beeping of Lucy heart monitor. From the small window of the door she saw nurses and doctors rush about. Lucy was going to kill herself.

"You have me! I need you Lucy please, just calm down," Kitty said worriedly.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lucy screamed gasping for breath between each word.

"I need you cause I don't have any friends. I don't have a proper family. We can stick together!" nothing seemed to be working.

"I'LL LOSE HER,"

"Lucy, Lucy please.I LOVE YOU," Kitty screamed in Lucy's face shutting her sobs up. "Not as a friend, as family," she continued calmer. "Listen," Lucy did as she was told and heard the beeps.

"Who's-" she began.

"Yours," Kitty replied. "Just shush. Shush,"

"But mum-" Lucy said voice breaking again.

"Will never forgive herself if you die getting yourself all worked up when she is still very much alive.

"Can I cry?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Kitty replied letting her best friend cry deep into her shoulder. She listened intently and let herself relax once again when the beeps returned to normal and the alarms stopped. That was too close.

Xoxo

Santana padded down the hallways and came to a stop outside Sam's room. She'd had to ask three people the way and she secretly hoped that he was awake so she could slap him round the face. No particular reason it was just fun to do. She walked in and spotted Sam asleep. _'Drat'_ she thought. Then she spotted something else. Something bad...

"Errr," she began to one of the nurses who was walking though the room. She turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she started to say as she explained the horrible truth. Santana's urge to slap him faded away...

Xoxo

Brittany woke up looking at Santana. Her mind went back to the conversation earlier. "Sam?" she asked expectingly. She saw Santana's face fall and she burst into tears.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry..." Santana said as she felt her own eyes water.

Xoxoxoxo

Hey! This chapter is sooooo over due I know but it's long so I hope that makes up for it... I hate writing nitty gritty stuff for an age but after the next chapter fluffiness will resume. Ill try and get some Jarley in the next chapter as well and Lyder. Please review I wanna know if I'm any good... :) proberly not haha


	25. Not so dead after all

Not so dead after all...

Santana let Brittany cry into her shoulder for a while before pulling away and looking the blond deep in the eye. "He isn't dead Britt, close but he's still alive,"

"That's a good thing right?" Britt sniffled back.

"Yes defiantly a good thing," Santana replied with a smile. "If you get a bit better then you can proberly go and see him,"

"I... I don't want to," the blond replied nervously thinking of the kind of state Sam must be in to be on life support.

"Yes you do and I'll come with you if you want," Santana replied truthfully even though she hated saying it. The smile on her best friends face made things better for a while. She gulped suddenly as she remembered. She haven't even told Britt the worst of it yet...

Xoxo

Ryder and Marley arrived at the hospital arms linked and walked to Jakes room.

"Thanks for this," Marley said giving Ryder the smile that she would always give Jake...

"For what?" Ryder asked.

"For taking me here and cheering me up and-"

"Don't mention it," Ryder said pressing his finger on Marley's soft lips. They smiled at each other before entering Jakes room. Marley took one look at her boyfriends pale, lifeless body and started crying softly. Ryder tried to comfort the girl but she pushed away going closer to Jake instead. "Marls?" Ryder asked confused.

"No... please don't. I can't do this Ryder. Not with you, not now, not ever. Just... back off. I need to be here for him," she explained emotionless not daring to look at her close friend.

"I swear I was just trying to help... I'm sorry," Ryder hastily explained.

"Yeah..." Marley said half heartedly. "You need to see Lucy. Seeing as Mr Schue isn't here yet," she said verbally shrugging him off.

"Yeah..." Ryder said turning away biting back his emotions as he walked out of the door. He took a right turning and saw nurses and doctors running to and from her room. "What?..." he asked to no one in particular.

"Hi darling, you family?" a nurse asked pointing to Lucy's room.

"Good as," Ryder replied. The nurse gave him a funny look.

"Don't worry darling she's fine, just gave us all a little scare didn't she?" the nurse said laughing lightly. "Could have been nasty. It was like she was, I don't know, panicking. Not surprised really your the first visitor for a while, good on you love. Need anything?" she asked. Ryder just shook his head, angry with himself for not visiting her sooner. "Ok love you can go in," she smiled, too widely, before disappearing down the corridor. Ryder sat down beside her bed and sighed. She didn't look like Lucy. She looked hollow, like she wasn't there. In the distance he heard a phone go off with the familiar tune of the perfect song. Ryder started singing softly.

'Oh if you could see me now

Oh if you could see me now

It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day

The roses came, but they took you away

Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm

Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone'

Xoxo

Lucy and Kitty were still next door and heard the same song. Lucy heard a boy singing softly and started to join in

'And I'll never get to show you these songs

Mum, you should see the tours that I'm on,

I see you standing there next to me

Always singing along, yeah arm in arm'

Xoxo

Blaine stopped outside Sams room and let his breath fog up the window on the door to his room. Somewhere in his head a familiar tune filled his sences.

'And there are days when I'm losing my faith

Because the man wasn't good he was great

He'd say music was the home for your pain

And explain, I was young, he would say

"Take that rage, put it on a page

Take the page to the stage

Blow the roof off the place'

Xoxo

Will drove to the hospital after seeing Emma and turned on the radio to fill the empty silence he sang along thinking of Clara,

'I'm tryna make you proud

Do everything you did

I hope you're up there with God

Saying that's my bro'

Xoxo

All four started singing now across the different parts of the hospital. Not heard by one or another but felt...

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

Oh if you could see me now

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

Oh if you could see me now

Xoxo

Wills car stopped outside the hospital as his thoughts fell to his sister and her daughter in his care,

'If you could see me now would you recognise me

Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me'

Xoxo

Lucy thought about her uncle and the pain of him being taken from her as she started to sing with more feeling, volume rising,

'Would you follow every line on my tear stained face

Put your hand on a heart that's was cold

As the day you were taken away

I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day'

Xoxo

Ryder thought about what he'd done and how ashamed Lucy would be at him, how ashamed he was of himself. He wasn't there for her when she needed him...

'Right now, I wish I could hear you say

I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch

But if you can't see me now that shit's a must

You used to say I won't know I will until it cost me

Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it'

Xoxo

Blaine thought about the whole hospital, the unfairness of the situation. It sickened him,

'And if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom

And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son

And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now'

Xoxo

Lucy looked down at her mum anger rising in her. Anger of injustice,

'So if you get a second to look down at me now

Mum, Will, I'm just missing you now'

Xoxo

Will entered the hospital still singing and was taken aback for a moment as he heard other voices too,

'I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?

Oh if you could see me now

Oh... Oh...

Would you call me a saint or a sinner?

Would you love me a loser or winner?

Oh... Oh...

Xoxo

Lucy stared at her mum emotion filling her voice,

'When I see my face in the mirror

We look so alike that it makes me shiver'

Xoxo

The sound filling the hospital corridors touched everyone as the four continued,

'I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?

Oh if you could see me now

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?

Oh if you could see me now'

The four sung and sung and Lucy suddenly felt excruciating pain as her vision turned to white... Kitty just smiled on. "Mission completed," she said to herself as she screamed and vanished...

Xoxo

Marley had been listening in and as silence fell again she took the last two lines herself singing them softly in Jakes ear...

'Oh...

You could see, you could see me now

You could see, you could see me now'

Xoxo

Ryder was about to leave and tried to pull his hand away from Lucy's. Lucy wouldn't let him though as her grip tightened on his... "What?" Ryder said as he saw the eyes of Lucy Schue flicker open...

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ok announcement...

SAD STUFF IS OFFICIALLY OVER (for now... ;)) please review I've had like none in about 2 weeks! Thanks xxx btw Kitty's not evil she made sure Lucy woke up ? she's a good girl


	26. Going on Hiatus!

I'm going on hiatus!

Don't worry only for a couple of months! I have this really good script idea (nothing to do with glee sorry...) and I can't stop thinking about it and so I really need to write it down to clutter out my brain so I can concentrate on this. I will be back though I can't really leave you with the story like this. I mean where's Kitty gone? Is Sam going to be alright? I don't even know myself yet! Ha! Before all the script ideas I did write a bit of the next chapter so ill give you a preview as a goodbye. Oh goodbye for now! See you soon! X

Xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo

Five days later

"D'ya know the one thing I absolutely hate about hospitals?" Lucy asked Ryder sticking her spoon deep into her red jelly in the bowl on the hospital bedside table. Ryder looked up from a get well card on her bedside.

"What?" he asked putting the card down and looking at his girlfriend. Even with the bruises and cuts on her face, Ryder still thought she looked dazzling.

"The food," she replied taking a spoonful of the red mixture and turning it over letting it plop back into the bowl. "I miss macaroni cheese..." she muttered wishfully.

"But you get jelly!" Ryder said shaking Lucy's bowl to make the jelly wobble. Lucy let out a high pitched giggle which made Ryder smile warmly at her.

"Is that what this is?" Lucy laughed taking her bowl back and staring at its contents. She finally dropped the spoon back into the jelly and held it out to her boyfriend. "You have it if you want,"

"No I couldn't, you need the energy," Ryder replied hastily looking wishfully at the desert.

"I'm not going to eat it, it tastes disgusting," Lucy shrugged pushing it away from her bed. Ryder thought for a moment and grabbed his backpack rooting through it. After a moment he brought out a caramel chocolate bar and held it up so Lucy could see it clearly.

"Swap?" he asked grinning as Lucy beamed.

"Really?! These are my absolute fave!" she said taking the chocolate from Ryder as he nodded. She pushed the jelly in his direction and he made a grab for it eagerly. Lucy laughed at him as he shovelled jelly into his mouth. "I can't believe you like that stuff it tastes of nothing!"

"No it doesn't," Ryder replied mouth full. "It tastes of... of..."

"Nothing," Lucy finished setting them into giggles...

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pure fluff I know but hey i'll compleat this and my story very soon but for now. See ya! And thank you in advance for waiting for the rest of this story to come out... Xxx

Oh and P.P.S this lil preview was NOT spellchecked... eeeekkkkk!


	27. Coming back and an envelope (or two)

Coming back and an envelope (or two)

Lucy helplessly tried to open the double doors to McKinley as she kept on sliding down the ramp her wheelchair was on. Since when was going to glee club so hard?! She sighed for the thousandth time when a voice came from behind.

"If you put the brakes on and then pull it open like this whilst wheeling in..." Artie said demonstrating to Lucy. "Then... you should... be... in!" he finished from inside the building. Lucy smiled at him as she wheeled herself in with Artie holding the door for her.

"Y'know I have so much more respect for you Art," Lucy said making Artie blush.

"Well you have to adapt don't you?" Artie replied modestly as Lucy playfully hit him on the arm.

"Stop it you!.." Lucy said laughing as she stopped in front of the choir room. Her face fell and Artie noticed this as he put his arm on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah it just the last time I came in here..."

"Was the last time before the accident. Yeah sucks doesn't it,"

"Yeah... have you done this before then?"

"I am," he finished sending Lucy spiralling into guilt.

"I'm sorry, here's me feeling bad for myself and your here going through it all as well. Sorry it was selfish of me..."

"It's a hard time for us all don't mention it you got the worst part of it and I'm not just talking about the accident,"

"Yeah..." Lucy replied thinking about the everything that had happened in the last three weeks. "Come on then let's get this over with!" she said suddenly not letting her thoughts faze her. "I have some news anyway!" Lucy wheeled into the choir room with Artie close behind her. Most of the New Directions were already in there and she parked herself beside Kitty, who was also in a wheelchair, and Ryder who kissed her before Mr Schue started up.

"So welcome back New Directions! I know we still don't have a full house but most of you are back and I thought the best thing to do at this moment is to tell everyone how you all are. So we have a better idea of how to react with everyone.

"Isn't it better just to act normal?" Ryder asked squeezing my hand.

"Not always Ryder. Sometimes it's better to let things out if you know what I mean,"

"But this will be hard for some people won't it?" Ryder said as I realised what he was getting at.

"Hey, Ryde, I'm fine with this, actually I suggested it. I have some news as well," Lucy said putting Ryder back at ease as the grip on her hand loosened.

"How about you start us off Lucy?" Mr Schue suggested as I smiled at him. Lucy rolled up to the front of the room and addressed her friends.

"Well as you proberly know I broke my right arm and leg, hence I'm in the wheelchair until my arm heals and I can go on crutches. I was also in a coma for a bit but I woke up just in time which is a miracle to be honest and oh my God am I grateful for that. But my big news it that. Well I don't know if you know but I was meant to be going home in a month when I first joined, which by the way is tomorrow," this news was met by gasps and shocks but Lucy remained unfazed and continued. "But I'm in no state to go back to England and my mum's here anyway and so... I'm staying!" Lucy finished pulling out an envelope. "Here's the forms to say I can live and have an education here and blar blar,"

"You stole those from my room you!" Will said with a slight smile on his face. Lucy sighed before turning to him.

"Stealing implies that I wasn't going to give them back and here you go!" Lucy finished a cheeky smile on her face. She wheeled back to her space where Kitty smiled at her and Ryder pulled her into a warm hug. Blaine tapped her back and smiled at her when she turned round.

"Ok, Ryder you got anything to add?" Mr Schue added as Ryder stood up.

"Well nothing really. I'm still bummed cause Jake and Sam aren't here of corse but I'm so glad my beautiful girlfriend is here to stay," he beamed as Lucy looked at him shyly.

"Well, thank you Ryder-" Mr Schue began before he was cut off.

"I'm guessing since you seem to be going in this direction, I'm next to tell my riveting tale. Well guess what?! I've been kicked out the Cheerio's, my legs are shattered and it was either the wheelchair or the walking stick! I mean come on! Am I like seventy or something?!" Kitty began and finished before Mr Schue could get a word in edge ways.

"But still the attitude remains..." Blaine commented sending a scatter of giggle around the room. Kitty just glared which made the laughter grow.

"And why are you commenting? I didn't even think you where there when the coach crashed," Kitty retorted making everyone quiet. Blaine edged back in his seat as Mr Schue continued.

"Right well I know you weren't there but Blaine, Tina, anything you want to add?"

"Well I can see everyone's still het up about the whole thing but I really think we need to get stuck into regionals at the moment," Blaine said as Tina nodded glaring at Kitty.

"Well said and atachally I have a note on that at the end, thank you, you two. Joe?" Mr Schue replied Joe stood up.

"We'll my dreads growing back!" he started making people smile. "But what I really want to say is that I'm praying for you all every day," he finished putting genuine smiles on everyone faces.

"Yeah and God bless all your sweet heart!" Wade added making everyone giggle.

"Britt?" Mr Schue asked.

"San stayed with me for a bit," the blond cheerleader spoke up, "But I want Sam..." she finished breaking everyone's hearts. Blaine scooted over and hugged her for a bit whilst Mr Schue knelt down beside her.

"Hey, hey," he said "Sam's going to be ok though isn't he. It may not seem it now but his family aren't letting the doctor turn off the machine so he has every chance of survival, hey?" Brittany nodded.

"And I'm going to sing every song for him this year for Regionals and I'm not going to let him down, " she finished shakily but confidant.

"That's the spirit!" Mr Schue said before turning to Marley. "And it's good news for Jake isn't it?"

"Yes, he's awake!" Marley smiled as the whole choir room cheered. "He won't be back for a week though and even then that's for half days but he's defiantly here for Regionals! I'm visiting him everyday and he's ok but it's kinda hard in this!" Marley said pointing down to her cast on her foot. Lucy looked at her more closely and something wasn't right... She ignored it for the meantime and laughed with the rest of the New Directions.

"That's brilliant!" Mr Schue said with enthusiasm. "And Artie you look well!"

"Yes I am Mr Schue and am happy to say I'm fine and looking forward to beating some kick-ass show choirs at Regionals!" he replied beaming.

"Me too I mean apart from our hiccup at Sectionals," Sugar said direction the comment to Marley. Marley look as if she was about to cry... What was up with her today? "We're like the best show choir around aren't we?" Sugar finished as a couple of 'yeah's' and 'too rights' resonated around the room.

"Alright!" Mr Schue cried "And guess what I got today in the post?"

"An advert for pizza?" Kitty said insultingly.

"Yes actually and I may use that for tonight, how about it Lu?" Mr Schue said back cleverly.

"Oh yes! But only if we can get garlic bread!" Lucy replied.

"But that wasn't it, no, what I wanted to talk about wasn't my pineapple and ham pizza but the category for Regionals!" Mr Schue finished as a buzz of chatter went round the room. "Drumroll please!" The whole of the choir room set off on the drum roll as Ryder dashed to the drum set and started one on there to. Mr Schue opened the envelope scanning it quickly before looking up and turning it round to show the New Directions. "The category is..." Mr Schue didn't even get to finish before suddenly Marley ran out of the room bursting into tears. "Marley?" Mr Schue called after her as she went through the open door sobbing. Lucy started wheeling after her and Ryder and Kitty started to go to but Mr Schue stopped them. Lucy looked at him kindly as he let her past. "Go on," he motioned to her "Right guys back to your seats, go on," Ryder stayed their looking out for his two closest friends. "Ryder go on I'm sure Marley's fine, we're all feeling the strain at the moment," Mr Schue said half pushing Ryder back into his seat. He went reluctantly as Mr Schue carried on with the Regional letter. What was going on with that girl?

Xoxo

Lucy raced down the corridor following any signs that Marley had been there. She stopped her arms tired from pushing the wheels on her wheelchair. Then she heard something. Faint and first but getting louder as she began to realise who and what the noise was pushing open the door quietly she wheeled along the cubicles until she found the one Marley was in.

"Marls?" Lucy said tapping on the door lightly. The crying stopped for a moment replaced by sniffles.

"Lucy... how did you know I was in here?" her broken voiced replied.

"I can hear you and because it's five in the evening and no one else is in school apart from the Cheerios who are never allowed out of practice and the cleaning staff and you don't see them crying cause their bleach has run out!" Lucy replied as Marley laughed softly. "Hey let me in," Lucy asked "Or you come out, please," Lucy asked. There was no answer. "No one else is here I promise,"

"Promise?"

"Yes it's just me Marley, promise," Lucy replied and soon she was rewarded with the door being pushed open slightly and a tear stained Marley stepping out. She looked rough and it suddenly came apparent to Lucy that she'd looked this way for a long time. She hugged the girl and she sobbed into her shoulder. "What's up?"

"It's Jake..." she replied faltering as she said his name. "He doesn't remember me..."

Xoxoxoxoxo

I AM BACK! Thanks for every one who has waited but my exams are over and I'm back for good! Yay so happy this story is my baby! Also if your a Dr Who fan I have started a fanfic called The Chin and the Impossible Girl. Check it out! And I have a problem... What should the category be for regionals? Please comment if you have an idea... Thanking you!


	28. Telling and singing

Telling and singing

"What do you mean he doesn't remember you?" Lucy asked at a still heavily crying Marley.

"He woke up... and only I was there... and he asked for his parents... and I thought nothing of it until... his parents mentioned me... and his face went blank. It was the worst feeling... ever Lu. He doesn't remember me! All the things... we did. All the good times we... had. I don't know... what to do..." Marley replied her voice broken with sobs that racked her tiny frame. Lucy pulled her deeper into the hug.

"But you've been to see him, every day?" Lucy asked puzzled.

"No... I lied. About it all. I haven't been to see him since he woke up and... now he's coming out of hospital and back... back to school next week. How do I cope? What do I do? When he doesn't remember anything we've ever done?"

"But what about when we've been in a group? If he still remembers us..."

"He knows there's another girl there but it's like her face is blurred and he can't see and he can hear my singing but doesn't recognise it-"

"Hey calm down Marls,"

"Please... please don't call me that,"

"What? Marls?"

"Yeah it's... it's the same nickname... he calls me..."

"Oh Marley," Lucy said realising how much she was going through at the moment.

"What do I do Lucy?" she asked unhappily.

"Well you have to tell us. We're gunna find out when he comes into school anyway and it's better from you,"

"But I lied!"

"And that is totally understandable, Marls-Marley, honestly,"

"But maybe if he comes into school where nobody knows then it might jog his memory..."

"Or make it harder for you,"

"Yeah..."

"Come on," Lucy said pushing Marley off her a bit as she was hurting her hand. "Look it's six already so Glee club is finished. Come on let's go home, hey?"

"Thank you Lucy, I don't know what I would have done without you..." Marley replied truthfully.

"Hey, it's ok," Lucy said looking at her phone to spot a text.

To Lucy  
From Uncle Will  
Hey Glee clubs over do you want to  
have a ride home with me or walk with  
Ryder? Let me know. Oh and is  
Marley ok? Xoxoxo

"Hey do you want me to tell anyone for you? So it's easier?" Lucy offered knowing she'd like that if she was in this position.

"No, no thanks I'd like it to come from me," Marley replied without a further thought. "Actually," she said after a while. "Can you tell Mr Schue for me?"

"Consider it done," Lucy said knowing she'd do anything to help the girl.

"Thank you," Marley said spotting Wade waiting for her outside the choir room with Ryder. "See you tomorrow,"

"Yeah ok, text me if you need anything. And I mean anything although I know how wrong that can sound!" Lucy replied with a grin. A grin from Marley was returned. Weak but returned. Lucy turned back to Ryder and they started to walk out of the school gates texting her uncle a reply.

To Uncle Will  
From Lucy  
Walking home with Ryder thanks  
4 the offer though. Marley's  
pretty bad, i'll tell u later. Xxxx

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my God and so...?" Lucy asked Ryder nodded as they exploded into fits of laughter about maths class.

"Yep every word." he replied "So is everything ok?" he asked diverting the conversation and kissing Lucy on the cheek.

"Well apart from the fact I'm still in this wheelchair, yeah! But with Marley. I don't know it's pretty bad. Complicated even..."

"Can you tell me? Even give me an inkling?" he asked.

"Well if you had a secret that was horrible for someone and they wanted to tell everyone themselves..." Lucy replied hoping he'd get the point.

"Oh, ok I get what you mean. It's gotta be something to do with Jake then. So glad he's coming out of hospital tomorrow, Marley must be so happy..."

"Yeah," Lucy replied halfheartedly knowing the real truth. They stopped at the crossroads leading to to Lucy's house.

"You coming out tonight?" Ryder asked Lucy.

"No probably not I have like loads of stuff to do sorry," Lucy said avoiding lying to Ryder about Marley again.

"Ok... ill FaceTime you later?" he asked as Lucy nodded. Ever since Lucy had been allowed to stay for good her uncle had given her an ipad mini so she could FaceTime properly.

"Yeah tonight at seven?" Lucy asked as Ryder kissed her.

"Good for me," he added walking in the opposite direction before running back and kissing her again. "Oh forgot, I love you!" he teased making Lucy giggle. She carried on wheeling to her uncles remembering that she had to tell them what was going on with Marley...

Xoxoxoxo

"Dinners ready!" Lucy heard Will called from the kitchen. She ended her FaceTime call with Ryder and wheeled from her makeshift bedroom in the garage where she could smell her tea already. She took it from the kitchen and sat down where Emma and Will were already sitting.

"Thanks Em," she said taking a bite.

"Oh your welcome," she replied as they ate. Emma and Will started having their own conversation when Will suddenly turned to Lucy.

"So what's up with Marley then? You said you were going to tell me later," he asked. Lucy cowered.

"I thought you might ask that," she said. "I don't know if I want to tell you, I mean she asked me too but it's a big thing,"

"How big?" Emma asked.

"Errr massive that will probably affect the rest of her life..." Lucy replied truthfully.

"Better tell me then," Will said expectantly.

"She hasn't been seeing Jake everyday for the last few weeks," Lucy began. "She hasn't seen him since she woke up,"

"That must be horrid for Jake," Emma added.

"No actually cause, well, Jake doesn't remember her," Lucy said finally earning silence across the dinner table.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Will asked voice slightly sterner than usual.

"Ever since Jake has woken up something has happened to his brain. He can't remember the crash or her at all. She's a stranger to him and she's been scared to tell you all because she's scared herself. I figured that's why she said she'd been seeing him everyday..." Lucy replied.

"How long have you known this?" Will asked.

"Just since I went to find her after she had run off," Lucy replied.

"Poor girl," Emma said. "And he's coming out of hospital tomorrow isn't he? Oh dear,"

"Well we'll try and help her. I can recommend your counciling can't I?" Will asked Emma as she nodded.

"Of corse, happy to help," she replied.

"I don't know what else we can do but she has to tell everyone. We can't have people not knowing when he arrives that would be bad for Marley and the team," Will said thinking.

"She's gunna tell everyone she said so I think she's just ashamed of lying," Lucy replied.

"Common in a situation like this. I can be there to help as well," Emma added.

"Oh," Lucy gasped suddenly thinking. "I was only meant to tell you Will. Sorry Emma,"

"That's ok I think it's best I know anyway right?" Emma said as Will nodded.

"Can I go to my room now?" Lucy asked. Will looked at her half eaten dinner. "I'm not hungry," Lucy replied as an answer. "It was really nice though Emma,"

"Thank you Lucy, it was just an old recipe I'd been trying out though nothing special," Emma said smiling. Will nodded.

"Ok," he said as Lucy wheeled away. She was glad it was off her chest but it was still going to be hard keeping it from all her friends. Something else was also bugging her...

Xoxoxoxo

Lucy wheeled back through the school using the door opening technique Artie had showed her. As she went past the choir room she heard a familiar voice singing.

'All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere,'

Lucy went through the door to find Marley singing, eyes shut, concentrating. Lucy watched her in silence as the girl hadn't noticed her yet.

'Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen'

Lucy edged nearer as she began to sing with her. Marley stopped in surprise as Lucy carried on with the verse.

'Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me'

Marley saw Lucy's feelings connect with her throughout the verse as they sang the chorus together.

'And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world ... mad world  
Mad world'

As the final chord was played Marley knelt down to Lucy's height hugging her. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ok soooo I know this is late but I had ma ipad/ipod/computer taken off me... Eek my fault. I still have it taken off me but my mums nice and has let me write this ;) more soon! X


End file.
